SOLDIER Girl 2
by AbaraiChick
Summary: Sequel to SOLDIER Girl. To everyone's dismay, the 'time machine' is still running and now it can do more than travel to the past. Is Cloud's new granddaughter up for the challenge? Rated M for cussing, violence, sexual contnent.
1. Chapter 1: Back in Time

**A/N:**And I AM BACK!!! I hope you all are ready for a time-traveling-world-warping-action-packed-crossover like you never seen before! The story line is new, the characters are new, and the couple is new. But the great Final Fantasy action and oh so wonderful lemons are still here!

When I began writing this sequel, all I could think was where the hell am I going with this? All I have to run on is a 15-year-old girl with no parents living with her depressed grandpa in a bar and a Final Fantasy storyline that doesn't exist yet. Then, after ignoring the thought of this sequel for weeks I thought why only enjoy the greatness of one AWESOME animated guy when I could enjoy writing about them all. So, I'm taking the next anime in my line of story ideas and smashing it into this one, using another one of my ultimate favorite characters! Crossovers usually flop, but I'm going to try my hardest so that this one doesn't!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy anything. I wish I owned it all but the only thing that's mine is Riku.

**Chapter One: Back in Time/Out of This World**

The sobbing, the constant sobbing. A single tear spreading to thousands like a virus, completely out of his control. How he wished he could stop it. But every year was the identical to the last. All those years ago he thought he'd lost everything. And having to live through it all again, plus some, was the worst hell he could've been allotted to. But there was one thing he still had. One thing that was more important to him than even his own life.

"Grandpa!" shouted a sweet little voice. A young girl with shoulder-length black hair, around the age of fifteen, was waving her hands out the window of a long, black limo. "Grandpa! Let's go!"

Looking up from the three granite stones lying in the Shinra Cemetery, he wiped the tears from his eyes, straightened out the bouquet on the ground, and smiled.

"Sorry sweetheart. I know I promised not to cry anymore," wiping away one last tear, he stood up and dusted himself off. "I guess I just can't help it."

Cloud was still for what seemed like the longest time. His body shivering with both the cold wind and his usually well-concealed emotions. Cloud was still smiling weakly when he noticed footsteps approaching from behind him.

"Cloud? Is that you?" a voice from behind asked.

Cloud turned around to a young man with a surprised look on his face. He had long brown hair, piercing amber colored eyes, and two small bouquets of blue flowers in his hand.

"K-Kisuke?" Cloud stuttered.

"It's been a while…" Kisuke added. "Thirteen years?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't look a bit different then you did back then," Kisuke exclaimed, setting down his flowers on two of the three graves.

"Grandpa!" the girl whined from the street.

"I'm coming!" Cloud shouted back.

"Grandkid?" Kisuke questioned.

"Yeah, that's her."

Kisuke smiled. "You shouldn't keep her waiting."

He made his way to the limo slowly, waving back to Kisuke, and crawling in through the open door.

"I thought you'd never move!" the girl moaned. "Reno-sama was going to take me to the park today."

"Scoot in some Cloud," the man outside the limo ordered.

"Sorry…" Cloud moved in closer to his granddaughter as the man closed the door. "Well that's great Riku…"

"Grandpa…"

"What?"

"Reno-sama will be upset if we're late."

"Please stop calling him that," Cloud exclaimed, buckling his seatbelt. "You should stop looking up to him so much."

"Reno-sama told me you only say that stuff because you've always had a stick up your ass," Riku said innocently.

"Riku! Watch your mouth!" Cloud scolded.

"You swear all the time."

"Yeah, but…" Cloud growled before looking out the window and back to the graveyard. Kisuke was still kneeling by the gravestones.

After a few quiet minutes the limo stopped. The driver came back and opened the door. Cloud and Riku stepped outside where Rufus and some of his Turks were waiting.

"Mr. Shinra!" Riku squealed, running up to give Rufus a hug.

Cloud rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. Rufus smiled and waved to the driver who was still standing outside the car. "Thanks for bringing Cloud. You can head back."

The driver nodded and left as he was told. Rufus continued smiling as he watched the limo leave his sight.

"What do you want Rufus?" Cloud asked, watching Reno give his granddaughter a playful handshake. "And why'd you call me all the way out here?"

Riku gave Reno a big hug, smiling, and answered for Rufus. "To talk about the guys with the bones on their faces, right?"

"Reno, can you take her down to the water," Rufus asked sternly, looking toward the beach behind them.

Reno nodded and left with Rude not too far behind him. Rufus headed over to a nearby picnic table and motioned for Cloud to follow. Cloud took a seat on the damp, cracked wood, listening intently.

"I didn't want you to have to head all the way out to Healin," Rufus explained. "You think I don't know what day it is?"

Cloud relinquished his stern expression and stared at the knots in the wood's surface.

"I figured you'd be visiting Akira today anyway. This was closer…"

"Thanks…" Cloud managed to mumble.

"This actually has something to do with her…"

Cloud shot up from his downward gaze in an instant. He stood up and backed away from the table.

"The computer that sent Akira back in time…" Rufus began.

"Shut-up!" Cloud shouted.

"Cloud, listen to me…"

"I told you to shut the hell up! Stop screwing with me!" Cloud bellowed angrily. "Akira's dead! Dead, got it! And I don't want to hear about that damned machine anymore!"

"Cloud, this is important," Rufus exclaimed. "I've had many researchers take a look at it. We couldn't figure out how to travel through time but…"

Cloud stayed tense, wishing to disappear without running away like a coward.

"…Right when we thought we were getting somewhere, some strange men appeared out of nowhere. They all had…well, what looked like bones…on their faces."

"How many?" Cloud wondered.

"Thirteen at the least," Tseng answered from behind Rufus. "And they're no pushovers. They moved so quickly that they seemed invisible…we had no time."

Cloud's eyes widened, "They're that fast?"

Tseng nodded.

"So you want me to find them?"

"Yes, and figure out why they're here. All we know now is just from observation," Rufus explained. "They seem to be either killing or kidnapping anyone with the slightest amount of power within them."

"This means they'll be after you, Tifa, and even Riku…" Tseng added.

Cloud's gaze shifted downward in a swift, somber motion. Rufus and Tseng remained silent, allowing Cloud to soak in the information. After some time Cloud shifted on his feet, looking like he was about ready to leave.

"What am I supposed to do?" Cloud asked to no one in particular.

Tseng remained still.

"I can assure you of one thing…" Rufus began. "Riku won't want to remain here without you while you fight, no matter how many excuses you give her."

Cloud ran a hand down his face, looking back up seriously.

"How many of these people have you seen?" he questioned.

"Two, face-to-face. A small one, maybe twenty-five. And a larger one, I'd say he was around 20," Tseng answered. "Both seemed unusually powerful."

"They're that young?" Cloud asked in surprise.

Tseng nodded, "If they're all as similar as we believe."

"Damnit!" Cloud growled, abruptly turning away.

"What are you going to do, Cloud?" Rufus wondered.

Cloud scowled and replied sharply, "I'm going to go home."

Rufus looked at Cloud in shock. Cloud took a few steps toward Riku, ignoring Rufus' expression.

"Riku! Let's go!" he ordered.

Riku nodded from the slow moving water and began to walk back up the beach with Reno and Rude following her.

"Cloud, you've got to be kidding me! Don't you understand how urgent this is!?" Rufus shouted, as Cloud waited impatiently for Riku to arrive.

"Leave us out of it. I'm done with Shinra…" Cloud finished, walking off with his granddaughter. "…and I'm done with you…"

Rufus was left in utter confusion as the two left his sight.

Riku walked along side Cloud with her hands behind her back. After a long, awkward silence Riku stepped in front of him.

"What was all of that about anyway?" Riku asked, putting her hands in her sweatshirt's pockets.

"Nothing," Cloud replied. "Nothing at all."

**End of Chapter One:**** Sorry it's a little short, but that's all my memory could manage to recollect after my computer decided to destroy the original copy. The next one will be longer by a couple pages (as of Microsoft Word pages), I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cloud Kills

**A/N: **Yeah…Chapter Two! It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I want to save some of what I originally wrote for Chapter 3. So, without further delay…Chapter 2: Cloud Kills!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy anything. I wish I owned it all but the only thing that's mine is Riku.

**Chapter Two: Cloud Kills**

"I can't believe Rufus is doing this to you again," Tifa complained, hanging a newly dusted picture back on the wall of the bar.

Cloud sat in a nearby chair quietly. As he listened, Tifa continued to ramble.

"So he thinks this device can travel to different worlds now?" Tifa shook her head. "He's mad to think you'll mess with that thing again."

"I don't know. Maybe it'll help me figure some things out…" Cloud mumbled.

"Cloud! You can't be serious!?"

Cloud said nothing. Tifa walked to his side, her hands on her hips.

"Honestly Cloud, what's going through that head of yours?"

"Well, if I can figure out that machine's schematics I might be able to go to the past and stop…"

"Stop? Stop what!?" Tifa interrupted, almost shouting. "I know life's been hard for you without Akira. But that's no reason to be so rational."

Cloud looked up at Tifa, "But if I went back now, I could save both of them. Akira and Zack."

"Listen to yourself," Tifa ordered, grabbing his shoulders. "This isn't you."

"Even if it's only a small chance, I have to try."

A small set of footsteps reached the bottom of the staircase. Riku, hearing the two talking, poked her head around the corner, her hair wet from a shower.

"Have you ever thought about what might happen?" Tifa continued. "If you saved them, how much would it change?"

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked.

"You might get Akira back. You might get Zack back. But would the ever have met? The age gap would be huge, surely they'd never fall in love," Tifa replied.

Riku began to listen more intently. _"They're talking about mom and dad!?"_

"Would you really give Riku up just to get them back?" Tifa growled.

Riku froze, _"Give me up?"_

Cloud rubbed his temples, thinking, "I don't know…If that machine can really be controlled…"

Riku's eyes narrowed in anger. She ran up to her room and opened the drawer on her end table. A small black pocketbook was all that was inside. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a picture of Akira and Zack. Both were in their Shinra uniforms waiting outside a running helicopter. Their smiles were so familiar and yet so foreign. Kisuke had given the picture to her when she was 8. It was the only picture she had of them together. She put the book into her pocket and ran back downstairs. Her pace was so quick that Tifa's hair moved about her face.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Cloud asked as she briskly went by.

"I'm going to Reno-sama's house. Not that you'd care anyway!" Riku retorted, slamming the front door behind her.

"Riku come back here!" Cloud hollered, getting up from his chair.

Tifa put a firm hand on his shoulder, pushing Cloud back into his seat. "Don't…"

"Why not!? My granddaughter just ran out the front door in the middle of the night to go to Reno's house!"

"I don't know what's bothering her anymore then you, but she's a teenager. Just let her vent out," Tifa suggested, heading up stairs.

Cloud huffed in disapproval and pushed himself out of the chair to follow her upstairs. He walked into his empty bedroom. A towel and old clothes strewn upon Riku's bed.

**X X X**

"Oh, I can't believe him!" Riku growled, knocking viciously on Reno's door.

Reno arrived shortly. So tired he barely found her appearance a surprise.

"Riku, what are you doing here? It's nearly midnight?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I just had to get out of the house," she replied. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Reno sighed, "Sure."

Reno opened the door wider, holding it open. Riku nodded in thanks and stepped inside.

"You can sleep on the couch," he said, shutting and locking the door. "I'm going back to bed."

Reno headed down the hall, pausing before he entered his room. He peered his head around the corner leading into the living room.

"Please try not to wander around too much. With Rufus having me hoard all his crap here it's dangerous to walk around."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," Riku mumbled.

Reno went into his room, closing the door behind him. Once the light inside turned off, Riku strolled toward the kitchen. Reno's black jacket and metal rod were still on the table. Along with an empty bowl of some sort of soup. She went straight to the left-most cupboard, apparently knowing where she was going. She pulled out a bag of chips, opened them, and began to eat. She wandered back to the living room and was about to lie down on the couch when she noticed a big metal box in the corner. She took a glance at Reno's room. Certain he was now asleep, she took a seat in front of it, setting her chips behind her on the floor. There were several buttons on the outside edge. Riku curiously pushed a green button near the top and a keyboard sprung out of the side. Riku quickly looked back to Reno's room, thinking the noise might have woken him. To her relief, the light was still off. Turning back to the machine, blue lights began to flash and dance before her eyes.

"Oh shit," she groaned as a bright light enveloped her.

The radiant light stirred Reno from his slumber. He ran out to the living room to find Riku gone.

"Damnit!" Reno shouted, running to the machine.

The blue lights were still flashing, and next to Riku's half-eaten bag of chips was a young blue-haired man. The right side of his face was covered by a jay bone, with sharp teeth still attached. The man was knocked out cold, leaning against the cold steel.

"Cloud is going to KILL me!" Reno continued, kneeling next to the mysterious man.

**X X X**

Minutes after Riku's disappearance, Cloud had arrived at the house in a full blown rage. Also present was Rufus and a few of his Turks. Reno, noticing a fever plaguing the blue-haired man, laid him on his couch and tried his best to take care of him. He was still asleep when everyone arrived.

"How could you do this!?" Cloud shouted in anger, nearly at Reno's throat.

"Hey, I told her not to wander around!" Reno retaliated, still trying to help the man on his couch. "If anything you should blame him!" Reno angrily pointed at Rufus who paid no mind to the gesture. "He's the one who left that death trap in my house!"

As the two raved at each other, the man began to move about. He sat up, looking about in astonishment at the amount of people around him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Reno asked, turning away from Cloud.

The man jumped in surprise, his hand flying down to where he thought a sword should have been.

"Where the hell am I?" he questioned, still on guard.

"Uh…My house in Midgar…" Reno answered, everyone now focusing on the man.

"Midgar huh?" the man repeated. "Damn..I guess Ulquiorra was right about the engine!"

Cloud walked up to him, angrily staring him down.

"Alright buddy, where is my granddaughter!?" Cloud asked, grabbing the man's jacket and pulling him up off the seat.

"My name's Grimmjow, 'buddy' Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," the man spat. "And I'm assuming this daughter of yours is the one I was swapped with. Her getting sucked in too made my trip a hell of a lot harder."

Cloud's sudden deadly aura made Grimmjow shrink back. Cloud shifted his attention to Reno, still monumentally furious.

"Reno! I am going to KILL YOU!"

**End of Chapter Two: I have to admit…my title was a nice pun considering I'm not a very funny person. :P Next chapter we'll see how Riku is doing in the great world of Bleach!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Soul Society

**A/N: **Chapter three, and pretty long chapter three at that! The story is starting to unfold in that crazy brain of mine, so updates shouldn't be **too** hard. In this chapter, you'll get a little more in-depth information on Riku's personality. She's definitely ended up with more of her mother's looks and her father's personality.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy anything. The only thing that's my creation is Riku.

**Chapter Three: The Soul Society**

Riku sat up slowly, her head spinning, her surrounding out of focus. She put a hand to her hand from a dull pain. Once her vision returned, Riku stood up and looked around. She was in the middle of a dirt road, surrounded by unfamiliar buildings with grass thatched roofs. Crowds of people wearing old tattered kimonos continuously walked by as if she were not even there.

"Where am I?" she groaned, beginning to walk about. "I don't remember anything…"

A middle aged, disheveled thug come up behind her with a smirk.

"Apparently you're on the wrong side of town Soul Reaper," the man exclaimed, answering her question.

Riku spun around, not expecting to see the thug with a small dagger in his left hand. Riku backed away, unable to regain her footing.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" she growled. "And what the hell is a Soul Reaper?"

"So, you not a Soul Reaper?" the man questioned, looking Riku over. He found a particular interest in the mysterious sword hanging by her waist. Looking at her strange outfit, a blue tank top and black pants garnished with a number of belts, he shrugged. "Well, it's true you don't really **look** like one…But a little girl like you shouldn't be playing with a soul slayer."

"Little girl! I'm 15, you jerk!"

The man erupted in laughter, "I guess you aren't a Soul Reaper!" The man continued to laugh hysterically, advancing closer.

"Hey! Back off!" Riku shouted as the man continued closer. A slender sword appearing by her side as her emotions reeled.

When he was in range, Riku tripped over her own feet, falling backwards and dropping the sword. Soon after it hit the ground, it vanished as soon as it had come. She closed her eyes and put her arms above her head. A sudden bright, green light penetrated through Riku's eye lids. Even after it had faded, Riku kept her head covered in fright. It became so quiet and still, that it seemed everyone and everything around her had disappeared.

"He-yah, what do we have here?" a teasing voice questioned.

Riku slowly put her arms down and opened her eyes. She wiped away the few tears of fright and looked up. The disgusting thug was dead on the ground a few feet in front of her. Two different men took his place, on sheathing a small katana that was attached to the white belt on his waist. This one has short silver hair and eyes that were shut tight, concealing their color. He was wearing a black hakama and kimono covered by a white coat which had no sleeves and had an all but creepy grin plastered onto his face. The man beside him was smaller. His eyes were full of nervousness, one covered by his blonde hair. He also wore the black hakama and kimono, but lacked the large white coat. This man had a larger katana at his waist and a bronze badge wrapped tightly to his left arm. Riku stared at the silver-haired one curiously.

"Who the hell are you?" Riku asked bluntly.

The smaller man rushed forward in a small rage.

"What is wrong with you? No one should address a captain like that!" he shrieked.

The "captain" put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, causing him to recoil backwards.

"It's alright Izuru. If ya ask me, it doesn't seem like she's from around here, yeah?" he said calmly.

The blonde took a quick look at Riku's clothes and nodded, "You're right. She does look a little weird…"

"Who are you calling weird?" Riku spat.

The blonde fell back from where he was kneeling, the captain just grinned.

"Interesting…what's yer name, ryoka?" he asked.

"Riku…" she managed to mumble.

The man held out his hand. "I'm squad three captain, Ichimaru Gin, of the Court Guard Squads."

Riku looked up to her rescuer and took his outstretched hand. She was pulled to her feet swiftly by his strong hand.

"Come Izuru, we're bringin' this girl wit us to the Seretei."

The blonde nodded, turning to Riku.

"I'm the Lieutenant of squad three, Izuru Kira," he said with a small bow of respect. "Follow us…"

Kira took place behind Riku, placing her in the middle, and followed Gin as they began to walk toward the center of the massive city.

**X X X**

"Where is she!" Cloud growled, seizing Grimmjow by his shirt's collar.

Grimmjow grinned, "Don't get your pants in a bunch stranger. She's in the Seretei as of two years ago."

Cloud loosened his hold slightly. After catching the breath choked out of him, Grimmjow continued.

"She's completely safe…"

"You're sure?" Cloud asked. "Cause I swear, if you're lying, I won't hesitate to behead you right where you stand."

"I swear!" Grimmjow replied, struggling to breathe as Cloud tightened his grip again. "She's probably surrounded by those Soul Reapers by know. She's in good hands…I hope…"

Cloud scoffed at his answer, but set Grimmjow down anyway, still holding onto his shirt. In a quick show of speed, Cloud slapped a small metal ring onto Grimmjow's wrist.

"What the hell is that!' Grimmjow yelped, reaching for the piece of metal.

"I don't need you running away," Cloud explained in his usually calm and collected composure. "Relax, your power will only be cut by two thirds."

"I don't think so," Grimmjow growled, vainly pulling against the bracelet.

Cloud began to drag Grimmjow away, still angry.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Watch it! What are you doing!" Grimmjow barked.

"You're going to help me send you back," Cloud answer simply.

"I told you, I don't know anymore about that thing than you guys do," Grimmjow argued, struggling to break free.

"Well then, we're gonna have a lot of fun figuring it out, aren't we?" Cloud exclaimed.

"Oh, come on!" Grimmjow sighed, allowing Cloud to drag him away.

**X X X**

"Where is this?" Riku asked, gazing at their surroundings as the buildings got larger and larger.

Gin just continued walking with his eerie grin. The blonde spoke from behind her in his captain's place.

"We already told you, you're in the Seretei," he answered.

Riku cocked her head, walking backwards so she could talk to the man.

"…The Soul Society…" he added.

Riku remained hopelessly confused.

"…" Kira looked up to Gin. "You sure this girl can be a Shinigami, captain? She doesn't even know what the Soul Society is."

"A shinigami? Like a God of Death?" Riku questioned.

Kira nodded, amazed at her supposed stupidity.

"So, I'm dead!" Riku cried. "If I knew that thing would've killed me…Oh man, my dad is going to be so pissed!"

Kira stared at Riku, his face now consumed by a look of idiocy.

Riku grabbed onto Kira's sleeve, "If you're the one who killed me, you better put me back."

Kira shook Riku off his arm and scurried up to Gin.

"Captain, do we have to keep it?" he groaned, glaring at Riku.

"Patients Izuru. She'll learn," Gin replied.

"In a thousand years maybe," Kira said calmly. "She's as dumb as a rock."

Gin slightly opened his piercing gold eyes, his grin gone. Kira stumbled backwards, putting Riku in the middle again.

"Sorry sir," Kira mumbled.

Riku strolled next to Gin, smiling naively.

"So, why are you helping me?" she asked.

"'Cause ya looked interesting…Had lots of spiritual pressure too…" Gin answered.

"Spiritual pressure? You mean energy?" Riku repeated. "You can see that?"

"No, ya sense it. It's not actually visible."

"And that sword that appeared…You know about that too?"

Kira venomously ignored the two as Gin casually explained Riku's each and every question. Now in the center city, the group was walking alongside a long-running building on a wooden pathway that ran alongside it. Gin had gone over the entire structure of the Soul Society, the job and purpose of Soul Reapers, and a little on zanpakutos.

"Then that sword was mine!" Riku asked.

"Mm-hm. An' if you can hear it's name, ya can get even more power," Gin continued.

"_Normally the captain doesn't talk this much…He must be in a good mood…"_ Kira thought to himself as a small black butterfly flew to his shoulder.

"It has a name?" Riku exclaimed in disbelief. She broke into a smile. "Cool!"

"Captain Ichimaru," Kira interrupted. "Captain Aizen would like to speak with you."

The mysterious butterfly flew from Kira's shoulder to the wooden railing next to them. Then, it flew away and disappeared.

Gin turned around, "Alright…Show our new friend to squad three's quarters."

"What? She's staying with us?" Kira whined as Gin passed.

"Make sure she's taken care of Izuru," Gin added, still walking.

Kira glared into the distance and Gin left his sight. Riku tapped his arm after the prolonged state of silence. Kira spun around, somehow surprised and unhappy to see Riku standing there. He began to walk down the path, not even glancing at Riku.

"This way," he mumbled.

Riku smiled and followed Kira to the quarters of squad three.

**X X X**

"Damnit!" Cloud cried, sticking a swollen thumb into his mouth.

"Be careful Jetro," Grimmjow exclaimed, idly sitting against a wall, twirling the metal ring on his wrist.

"You're being such a help Jeagerjaques…"

Grimmjow barely caught the hammer Cloud threw his way, and stood up. As soon as Grimmjow was up, Tifa walked into the room with a couple cups of tea.

"Any luck?" she questioned, setting the cups down by the two men.

"Not really. All Cloud's managed to do is break two wrenches and bust his thumb," Grimmjow replied, taking a drink.

Cloud growled angrily, his thumb still in his mouth.

"Sounds like you've been a big help," Tifa said with a giggle. "Anyway, you two should get some sleep. It's pretty late."

"Where am I staying? A titanium cage in the basement?" Grimmjow questioned irritably. "That won't hold me by the way…"

"You'll be staying in Cloud and Riku's room," Tifa said innocently, walking out of the room.

"…Great…" Grimmjow muttered.

"We won't need a cage. Trust me," Cloud snarled, an evil glare in his eyes.

"Heh-heh…Course not…"

**End of Chapter Three: Wow! That chapter was pretty long! 6 pages on MS Word! Well, the main relationship is going to officially reveal itself in the next chapter or so, if you haven't figured it out already (I gave you a few options this chapter). Till then, BYE-BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Nightmares

**A/N: **Check it out! I'm alive! And with a new chapter to boot! I have been struck with a serious case of writer's block for months…or has it been a year now? Some inspiration to get back into the swing of things came from the recent Bleach Rock Musical…and the freedom of a college schedule. I've also been motivated by a wonderful reader of mine to add a new character, which has helped move things along exponentially with the issue of introducing Riku into the world of Bleach. I won't reveal much about her now, but she will appear in the next chapter. Crap, now you know it's a girl. ^_^ Anyway, have fun reading the long awaited Chapter 4!

Okurete mōshiwake gozaimasen! T^T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy or Bleach characters or terms. But Riku is my creation.

**Chapter Four: Sweet Nightmares**

"She's young, Gin," a man with unkempt brown hair stated. He pushed his dark rimmed glasses up on his nose and fanned his white coat behind him as he sat next to the other captain.

"But she's good, ain't she Aizen-taicho?" Gin replied, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

"Better than your lieutenant for sure," Aizen added as he watched the blonde fall, a gleaming katana at his throat.

Aizen turned to Gin who continued to nonchalantly stare into the field.

"Are you going to replace Kira?" he asked.

"Course not," Gin reassured with a chuckle. "Izuru is fine where he is, yeah?"

Aizen smiled in return and turned back to the two in the field.

"But that girl will be a fine asset, no?" Gin continued, Aizen turning back to face him.

The two captains watched the two spar for a while longer, amused with Kira's failure.

"Now all we need to do is get her to figure out her zanpakuto's name…" Gin spoke up.

"I'm afraid to see what it'll look like," Aizen exclaimed, watching Kira get pinned to the ground again.

Aizen stood up, Gin following his movements.

"I'm glad you brought me to see her, but I've spent too much time here," he explained. "I have work that needs to be done."

"Of course Aizen-taicho," Gin responded.

Aizen began turning to leave, giving Gin one last warning, "If she is truly as valuable as you believe, you had better get her in a squad swiftly. We don't need to cause an unnecessary uproar within the Soul Society before our move."

Gin nodded.

"If any other soul reapers find out we have been concealing a ryoka, our plans could be ruined."

"No need to worry, I have a plan. I'll be bringing her to the head captain tomorrow evening."

Aizen smirked and left, the sound of his footsteps drifting away on the wooden hall. Gin turned back to Riku, who had finally given into exhaustion.

"Looks like we'll have ta work on endurance…" he mumbled.

Kira was grinning wildly, happy to be the one left standing for once. The captain glared at his lieutenant's zanpakuto, a puzzled look upon his face.

"You haven't been usin' Wabisuke?"

"He's actually been pretty grouchy lately…" Kira answered, holding up his sword.

Gin glanced at the fallen girl and cocked his brow, "Interesting…Well, that's enough for today. Wouldn't want ya' killin' each other."

Kira helped Riku to her feet and the two followed Gin back to the barracks.

Once they reached the quarters for Squad 3, Gin paused and turned around.

"I have something I need to take care of," he explained. "Nighty-night!"

He waved with a wry smile and left.

"Where's he going?" Riku wondered.

"It's none of your business," Kira growled, sliding open the door. "Now get inside before someone sees you."

Riku groaned, "Why do I have to hide all of the time? Only being around you and Gin is sooo boring."

"Well, you'll just have to get over it. You're lucky that Ichimaru-taicho is even letting you stay here," Kira replied, heading inside first. "You haven't even gone through the Soul Reaper Academy. You're not even supposed to be in the Seireitei…"

"Then, why hasn't Gin sent me there? I mean, it's been three days," Riku asked, following Kira into the only bedroom.

"How should I know?" he replied, trying to shake the girl off by walking around aimlessly.

The captain's quarters were small, consisting of one larger room filled with only a desk and some shelves filled with books, and a bedroom. The bedroom had two futons with a bed in between, all lined up on the floor. Kira sat down on the futon to the right while Riku tossed her sheathed sword onto the other. Riku strolled over to Kira and sat on the end of the large bed.

"Get off of Ichimaru-taicho's bed," Kira growled, putting away some papers that had earlier been scattered about the floor.

Riku got to her feet quickly, sensing Kira's annoyance.

"So I take it you and Gin are pretty close?" Riku added, smiling.

Kira lied down abruptly and rolled over to face the wall, "No, not really….Just go to bed…"

Riku walked over to her futon and lied down as well. As if for the millionth time since she had arrived, Riku studied the room. The walls were gray, the floors were gray. Even the bedding was a boring neutral color. Riku stared at the blank wall beside her. Maybe she could hang something up to brighten up the place a little.

**XXX**

"I can't take this anymore!" Grimmjow howled, still relentlessly prying at the silver bangle on his wrist. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even concentrate! And I'm so sick of this goddamn bracelet!"

"Will you just relax?" Cloud mumbled, a bunch of nails in his mouth and a screwdriver in his hand.

"Relax! Look Spiky, I just want to go home."

"And you're being such a help," Reno added, peeking out from behind the machine.

Grimmjow growled angrily, not making any move to lend a hand.

"You sure we can't just kill him?" Reno whispered. "Who's gonna miss that thing anyway?"

"He might be a lazy bastard, but he might be our only chance of getting Riku back," Cloud replied.

"You really think so?"

They both glanced at the blue-haired man who was alone in a corner, gnawing at his wrist like a kitten with tape stuck to its paw. Cloud turned back to his work.

"Yup…" he retorted.

**XXX**

Gin walked up to the barracks for Squad 5 and tapped on the door. A small girl with dark hair pulled into a bun slid the door open. At the sight of Gin, she stepped away and allowed him to come inside without a word.

"Nice ta' see you, Hinamori-chan," Gin smiled and walked straight to another room.

The girl nodded slightly in respect and went back to her work. She figured whatever they were meeting about was important, as the two captains had begun speaking as soon as the door shut behind Gin.

"You think it's the girl's zanpakuto that has been interfering with Shinso and Wabisuke?" Aizen asked.

"Correct Aizen-taicho," Gin continued. "It seems the thing has a mind of its own. Does whatever it wants."

Aizen sat down in a nearby chair like a king at his throne and smiled, "That's very fascinating…Where is she now?"

"She should be sleepin'," Gin replied.

"Very well then, just make sure she's ready for tomorrow," Aizen said, his smile receding. "We'll be leaving very soon."

"Ya' know that substitute soul reaper's still pokin' his nose around…"

"He is just a pest…Nothing to worry about."

Gin bowed with his cocky grin and left.

**XXX**

The air was still, yet the smell of budding cherry blossoms still flowed through it. Grimmjow found himself in a brightly colored meadow, far from civilization. He could see the tree branches swaying and the grass lying flat against the ground, nevertheless he could feel no wind upon his face. A quiet whimper echoed across the field from the tree line. Grimmjow curiously made his way toward the voice. There at the tree line, right beneath a small cherry blossom tree, there was a young girl. She had shoulder length black hair that was tangled and knotted. Her clothes were torn and bloody. A large cut was on her forehead, dripping crimson liquid into her right eye. Grimmjow stared at her, intrigued by her familiar attire; a black kimono and hakama held together by a cloth belt of white.

"_A soul reaper?"_ Grimmjow questioned, still gazing at her casually.

The girl opened her eyes and looked up at Grimmjow with a look of desperation. "Help me….please…" she muttered, barely above a whisper.

Grimmjow took a step back from the girl; her striking blue eyes seemed eerily recognizable.

"Tch! Why would I help a soul reaper?" he growled, regaining his sturdy stance.

"Your clothes," she gasped. "You…work with…Aizen-sama…"

Grimmjow knelt down to the girl's level, "You know Aizen?"

The girl smiled and reached her hand out to him. Grimmjow unconsciously grabbed her frail hand and let the bloodied girl rest in his lap. He found himself beaming an unusually genuine smile for a complete stranger.

The warm, bright sky unexpectedly turned dark and bitter. No clouds hovered in the sky above and the sun remained high above the horizon, however it was as dark as night. Grimmjow looked down to the girl who had turned cold. Her body suddenly burst in an explosion of blood, covering Grimmjow and the shrubbery surrounding him in red.

…

Grimmjow sprung out of bed, almost swinging himself over the edge. His bare chest was dripping with beads of cold sweat. He glanced over at a clock on the wall; it was two o' clock in the morning. Running a hand down his face, Grimmjow lied back down and stared at the white ceiling until dawn.

**End of Chapter Four: Well, I was going to add Riku's dream onto the end of this…but I think I will make ya'll wait. *evil eyes* The more my brain adds to this relationship, the more I like it! Next chapter will NOT be a year away…I promise…and I will bring in a new character just soon enough to tag along on Aizen's "trip". Maybe our two uninformed lovers will finally meet face to face…maybe not. You'll have to keep reading to find out. Next Chapter: Enter, The Wolf of Fire!**


	5. Chapter 5: Enter the Wolf of Fire

**A/N:** Wow, this chapter ended up really long! Like 17 MW pages…And I didn't even get to the part I wanted to leave off at. Well, hopefully this chunk will do for now but I should have chapter 6 uploaded really quickly. Enjoy!

**Edit:** I just recently noticed that I've been calling Riku, "Riku Strife," which is technically incorrect. I tried to find all of the spots and change them to Riku Fair, but if I missed any or do it again, just let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy or Bleach characters or terms. But Riku and Tenshi are my creations.

**Chapter Five: Enter, the Wolf of Fire; Awaken, the Blade of Memory!**

The night was calm and clear, yet Riku tossed and turned in a restless sleep. The past few nights she had felt plagued by unrest and reoccurring dreams. They felt fitful enough to be called nightmares but always left her in an odd comfort. Riku would always end up in the same place with the same person. A man she has never met.

"_That smell again…"_ she thought. _"It's him."_

Riku stood up in the all too familiar desert wasteland. She was standing next to a lone cherry blossom tree with sand surrounding the area as far as the eye could see. Despite the dry, cracked land, the tree seemed to flourish. It was filled with lush pink petals blowing happily in the wind which she could not feel against her skin. Riku took a few cautious steps away from the tree, searching for the source of the smell. The scent was so distinct but next to impossible to describe. It was sweet and calming as well as musty and frightful. She continued to venture into the desert though it seemed to never end. All around her there was absolutely nothing, save for the eerie tree.

"You're not going to get anywhere fast going that way," a voice mentioned from behind.

Riku spun around, the scent now surrounding her completely. A man with light blue hair was leaning against the tree as if he had been there the entire time. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was grinning smugly. His clothes were a blinding white compared to the dreary landscape. The top was short and unzipped, revealing a muscular torso. What first caught Riku's eye was the large hole in the man's abdomen, which he seemed to pay no mind to. Riku took a step toward him, ignoring the intimidating katana at his waist. This…this was the source of the small that had ravaged her dreams countless times before.

"Who are you?" Riku asked sternly.

The man disappeared.

"Well, that's awfully rude," he said, reappearing again. He was crouched comfortably on a low limb of the tree. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you what you've been doing wandering around my home the past few nights?"

Riku looked up to the man, slightly confused after surveying the area. "Your home? You live here?"

The man jumped down from the branch, disappearing again. He startled Riku, appearing again behind her.

"You're a bit much of a scaredy cat for your kind, soul reaper," he exclaimed, chuckling at her timid posture.

"Wh-who are you calling a soul reaper? My name is Riku!" she retorted.

The man sniffed the air around Riku curiously and grunted.

"Hmph, so you're one of them?" he said in a mixture of disgust and content.

"One of them?" Riku questioned.

Riku eyed the man as he made his way around her. As he passed her he took her hand in his and headed away from the tree. As soon as their hands connected, Riku felt her heart begin to race. The man laced his finger between hers and grinned.

"You can't mask the smell of a hollow," he said, leading her away.

**xXx**

"Riku…Riku…RIKU! Get up!"

Riku woke up, blurry eyed, with Kira looking down on her.

"Is it morning already?" she mumbled.

"Yes, and you're late," Kira growled. "Ichimaru-taicho is waiting for you at the training grounds. Get moving."

Riku crawled out of bed and got dressed as quickly as she could to get to the training grounds.

When she and Kira arrived, Riku noticed that Gin was not alone. He was standing next to a young girl who looked as if she were nineteen of twenty. She had sandy blonde hair with long parted bangs. It reached past her shoulders and curled out a little at the ends. Her zanpakuto that hung at her side had the same rose color as her gentle eyes on its hilt. The guard before the blade was a couple of curls that reminded Riku of flames. The girl smiled when she saw the two approaching.

"Mornin' Riku-chan," Gin began. He turned to the girl. "This is Yoshin Tenshi. She's the third seat in Squad 5…A master of kido."

The girl took Riku's hand in a friendly handshake. "It's nice to finally meet you Riku."

"You too…" Riku replied, mustering smile.

"Since you're at a bit of a stall with your zanpakuto, she'll be in charge of your kido training," Gin added.

The girl giggled and nodded, "I'll be your own personal tutor!"

Riku turned to Gin, Tenshi still holding her hands.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked.

"Of course. Some speed trainin' is just what ya' need ta prove your worth to the head captain tonight," Gin explained.

"Tonight!" Riku beamed. "I'm gonna be an official soul reaper tonight?"

"If ya' do well durin' the demonstration."

"You bet I will!" Riku exclaimed. "Let's get going Yoshin-san!"

Riku drew her katana with a new found strength.

**xXx**

"Wow, looks like you didn't get a wink of sleep," Reno pointed out, staring at Grimmjow's sluggish movements.

"Thanks for noticing, jack-ass," Grimmjow growled, sitting down in the empty bar.

"Ouch," Reno muttered, moving away from the grouchy man.

"Is Blondie already working?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, he is," Tifa snarled from behind the bar. She couldn't wait to get rid of Grimmjow and his selfish arrogance along with it.

Grimmjow stood up again and ran his fingers through his unkempt hair with a yawn. He began to head upstairs, "Guess I'll go supervise…"

Tifa rolled her eyes and focused on the cleaning she had to get done before the bar opened for the week. Reno sighed and followed Grimmjow upstairs.

Cloud was busy with the machine as expected. He was pressing button excitedly when the others entered the room. All of his tools were set to the side.

"Figure something out?" Reno asked.

Cloud grinned, not turning away from his work.

"I think I've almost got it," he exclaimed.

"Hoo-rah," Grimmjow mumbled.

Grimmjow sat down nearby and began to fiddle with the bracelet still latched onto his wrist, not expecting any progress.

**xXx**

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Riku shouted.

A large red ball of fire hurled towards Tenshi. She easily deflected it with another spell. The fire hit an invisible wall and withered away.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!"

A number of yellow beams hit Riku like a ton of bricks. She was quickly immobilized by the beams surrounding her torso. Tenshi walked up to her in triumph.

"No incantations…Good," she said, releasing the girl beneath her. "But you could be a little quicker."

Riku huffed and staggered to her feet.

"Do you want to move onto healing for a while?" Tenshi asked.

"No, I can do this," Riku growled, getting ready to fight again.

Tenshi sighed but was inspired by Riku determination. She pulled out her zanpakuto, holding it behind her as if to strike. Riku stepped back a few feet cautiously.

"Kasou ni Suru, Ookami no Hi!" Tenshi howled. (1)

Tenshi's zanpakuto blade wriggled down to a long whip. The end was decorated with a sharp claw-like blade. The entire whip was ablaze with hot blue flames. The whip curled around Tenshi's body gracefully, flames making contact but not burning. Riku stared in awe. If she wasn't crazy, there was surely a large black wolf with fiery blue patterns standing beside Tenshi.

"She's beautiful," Riku mentioned, smiling at the majestic creature.

"Excuse me?" Tenshi questioned.

"The wolf," Riku continued.

"You can see her?" Tenshi gasped. "Well, this is interesting…"

Kira was sitting on the wooden deck nearby. He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. Gin was standing nearby as well, enlightened by Riku's discovery. Riku turned to the exhausted lieutenant and screamed. Her feet gave way beneath her and she fell to the ground in fear. A dark, gloomy figure loomed behind Kira. He was pale and covered in weights and chains. His eyes were hidden by long and stringy black hair.

"Did she just scream at me, Izuru-sama?" the man questioned, seemingly not heard by anyone save for Kira and Riku.

Kira turned to the man and shrugged, though still shocked.

"Of course I screamed at you!" Riku hollered.

"You can hear Wabisuke?" Kira questioned.

"Hear him! I can see the damn thing!" Riku was suddenly taken aback. "Wait, Wabisuke? You mean, that's your…"

Riku turned back to the wolf standing beside Tenshi.

"What's going on?" she muttered, closing her eyes and holding her head.

Riku body began to glow a light, subtle green. Her eyes brightened and flickered eerily. A familiar voice kept shouting in her head as if it had been trying to be heard for centuries.

"Our name! Call it now!" it hollered.

Everyone inside the private training grounds, including the hovering souls of Ookami no Hi and Wabisuke, leaned forward nervously as Riku's glow intensified.

"Sei, Kioku Dokusha!" Riku howled. (2)

Green mist enveloped Riku's zanpakuto and crawled up her arm with a strange hiss. As the fog cleared, three swords were revealed instead of one. One of the katana stayed the same shape and black color. The second doubled in girth and looked more like a buster blade than a zanpakuto. The third was the size of a common dagger and dripped a glowing green liquid. All three blades were connected by a long array of black, rusted chains. Riku looked beside her and there were three people standing beside her; two females and one male. The images of male and one of the females was blurry. Riku could barely make out any of their features because of the pixel-like distortion. The remaining female had long blonde hair with black underneath. She wore only shades of grey and black. Her clothing consisted of a long sleeve leather shirt and leather shorts. Every piece of clothing, including her knee-high stockings, were torn as if a sharp clawed animal had attacked her. There was also a thick collar around her slender neck.

"Riku-sama!" the blonde exclaimed. She ran up to Riku excitedly and grabbed her hand. "You can finally see us!"

The two other figures knelt in front of Riku respectfully, their blurry hands crossed over their hearts. The blonde smiled and stood in front of the others.

"I'm the main soul of your zanpakuto," she exclaimed. "You can call me Kioku, kay?"

"What about…" Riku began, nodding toward the other two.

"Oh, them?" Kioku said, turning to the other two. "I dunno…"

Riku bore a confused look.

"They never talk, not even to me," she explained. "And they've always been fuzzy like that."

The two sat in an awkward silence, not even noticing Gin approaching.

"Omedetou, Riku-chan," Gin said calmly, breaking the quiet moment. "You're ready fer your trail wit head captain Yamamoto."

Riku grinned happily. Kioku Dokusha glared at Ichimaru distastefully and stuck her tongue out at him, even though she knew he could not see them. She had finally met her beloved master and Gin was already prepared to move on.

**xXx**

Outside the large doors of Squad 1, Tenshi was fidgeting nervously. She was with Aizen and Kira, waiting for Riku to emerge.

"I hope she makes it," Tenshi said, pacing on the wooden floor. "Don't you Sousuke-san?"

Aizen nodded, apparently not offended by the informal mention of his name.

"I could care less if she passes or not," Kira grumbled, arms crossed.

Aizen scowled angrily.

"But I guess it would be nice…" Kira stuttered, putting on a fake smile.

"How long has it been?" Tenshi whined, dropping to the floor and laying on her back.

"Three hours…" Aizen answered. He leaned heavily on the fencepost behind him appearing to be just as bored as everyone else.

Kira was half asleep himself, sitting down a few feet from Aizen. Suddenly, the doors swung open and a dark figure began to emerge. The three waiting outside peered forward curiously as the figure got closer. Gin appeared from within the darkness, holding an unconscious Riku in his arms. Tenshi stood swiftly, her face filled with worry. Though calmly composed, Aizen also seemed concerned.

"Don't worry, she's alright," Gin reassured.

Tenshi sighed in relief, "So, how did she do?"

Gin smiled, looking behind him. A small black butterfly fluttered around him and landed on Riku's limp hand. Aizen grinned ever so slightly, Kira growled with and angry frown.

"Yay! A hell butterfly! She passed!" Tenshi exclaimed.

Kira finally stood with the others, not nearly as excited. Gin held out a sheet of paper, shifting Riku's body to one arm. Tenshi took it and read it aloud.

"I hereby decree shinigami Riku Fair become a Soul Reaper without Academy training. Not only a Soul Reaper but a seated officer…" (3)

Kira's mouth was agape in shock and anger as Tenshi continued.

"I, Head Captain Yamamoto, place this new addition to our ranks in Squad 3 under Ichimaru Gin as its 3rd seat officer!" Tenshi pumped her fist into the air. "Third seat! Sugoi!"

"Omedetou, Riku-kun," Aizen muttered, patting the girl's head as he began to walk away.

Tenshi blinked, surprised at Aizen's odd behavior. She smiled at Gin, bowed, and ran after her captain.

"Let's go Izuru," Gin said, walk into the dark night. Kira followed him sluggishly.

**xXx**

Back at the small bar in Midgar, Grimmjow found himself in a fitful sleep. His body was covered in beads of sweat, trembling.

Grimmjow found himself outside, much like his previous dreams. He scowled when he saw the small raven-haired girl. She was smiling, walking merrily by a few trees.

"Go away!" Grimmjow hollered.

The girl giggled and came closer.

"You think I enjoy seeing you every night?" he growled.

The girl ignored Grimmjow's attempts to make her leave and continued to close the distance between them. Grimmjow unconsciously took a few steps backwards.

"If you're just going to explode again, I'd rather you go that way…" Grimmjow commented, pointing to a distant tree line. "Far, far that way…"

As she got closer still, Grimmjow noticed that she was wearing a white dress instead of the soul reaper uniform from before. She twirled around Grimmjow flirtatiously. Having only one female around him on a normal day (4), Grimmjow quickly got caught up in her graceful presence.

"Why do you keep bringing me here?" Grimmjow asked.

The girl shrugged.

"Why do I even bother?" Grimmjow groaned, walking away from the girl.

He sat down by a tree, watching the clouds and waiting for his dreams to end. The girl skipped over and sat in Grimmjow's lap. Grimmjow jumped, his brain telling him to push the girl away.

"What are you…" Grimmjow was cut off by the girl's lips pressing against his own.

Grimmjow did nothing, left in confusion. Normally he would simply push the girl away. He would get rid of her and ease the pains racking his mind. But something inside of him refused to allow their lips to part. The kiss was simple and sweet and the normally aggressive Espada was content with simply feeling the warmth of her soft lips. The girl finally leaned back, still smiling happily.

"Don't worry, you'll be home soon," she said confidently.

With that the girl vanished in her usual fashion. Covered in her warm blood, all Grimmjow could do was sit in fear. Something only one other person could do to him.

**xXx**

"Where am I?" Riku groaned, tired and sore.

Looking around, Riku noticed a familiar landscape and knew she was dreaming again.

"You again?" a voice said loudly.

The all too familiar blue-haired man emerged from behind her.

"I figured Aizen would've dealt with you by now…" he sighed.

"Are you talking about Captain Aizen?" Riku questioned.

"So that son-of-a-bitch hasn't made his move yet?" he thought, more to himself than anyone else. "Guess you were sent back further than I thought…"

Riku got to her feet, scowling angrily. She blew strands of raven hair out of her eyes, just now noticing how long it had gotten.

"What are you talking about! What the hell's going on!" she shouted.

"Why would I ruin the surprise?" he chuckled.

Riku huffed and sat back dump with a loud thump. Her arms crossed, her body tense with frustration. The man knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to his cocky grin, not expecting him to press his lips against hers. The man slid his tongue inside her mouth as she yelped in surprise. Whether Riku liked it or not, this man was taking complete control of the passionate kiss. He didn't let her go until Riku was sure she was going to suffocate. She wiped her mouth with a shaking hand, not able to decide whether she should hit the man on simply stay put.

"Good luck, little puppet," he said, vanishing into thin air.

Riku woke up, startled as always. Beside her, Kira was still sound asleep but Gin was missing. Riku walked over to his bed which was neatly made as if he had never been there. In the silence, Riku could hear a voice chirping in her ear. As she concentrated, the voice deepened and began to give off direction. Riku turned toward the voice and noticed Wabisuke talking to Kioku. They didn't seem to notice her watchful eye, so Riku quietly observed. They were chatting happily, discussing what sounded like Kira's past.

"Wow, Izuru-san looked so happy back then!" Kioku exclaimed, her eyes closed.

Wabisuke tilted his head, like a confused kitten. Riku then noticed that Kioku was holding onto Wabisuke's pale hand. Just as confused as the dark soul of Kira's zanpakuto, Riku watched more intently.

"This Hisagi character looks pretty cool. I can't wait to meet his zanpakuto and see what he's like!" Kioku added, eyes still closed and hands still clasped around Wabisuke's.

"Wow, you're good," Wabisuke mumbled. "You could see all of that just by touching me?"

Kioku opened her eyes, smiling like a happy child. "It wasn't that hard. It just kinda comes to me," she beamed.

Wabisuke smiled back, a strange expression for the gloomy man.

"You should see what happens when those two party poopers join in," Kioku said, pointing toward the two fuzzy figures behind her. They ignored her comment and sat by each other quietly.

Wabisuke looked up, noticing Riku staring. Kioku followed his stare and smiled.

"Riku-sama! You're awake already?" she exclaimed, standing up and running over to Riku.

"Yeah…"Riku said quietly, not wanting to wake up Kira. "What were you just doing?"

"Just sifting through some memories," Kioku said with a smile. "Where do you think I got my name?"

Kioku giggled causing Riku to smile as well. Kioku suddenly became straight faced and began to stare at the door to the main room. Looking over to Kioku Dokusha's other two spirits, they were doing the same. Riku curiously tip-toed to the door and began to listen, though she knew she probably shouldn't. As far as she could hear, Gin, Tenshi, and Aizen were the only ones in the other room. They seemed to be having a serious conversation.

"Sousuke, I can't do that," Tenshi said, her voice trembling with sadness and fear. "She's so young and such a sweet girl. She didn't ask for any of this."

"That doesn't matter. She a useful tool and that should be enough of a reason," Aizen said calmly. "I require abilities and that's that."

"And what if she says no?" Gin questioned.

"I have much to offer her. She can't refuse."

"_Are they talking about me?"_ Riku thought.

"We leave for Hueco Mundo tomorrow."

"Of course Aizen-taicho," Gin replied.

There was a pause before Tenshi spoke as well.

"As you wish captain…" she said, agreeing reluctantly to whatever Aizen was scheming.

At the sound of footsteps, Riku hurried back to her futon. Gin walked with the other two to the door and returned to the bedroom. Riku could feel him eyeing her suspiciously before he went to bed as well.

**End of Chapter Five: I got the new character in but I didn't get Grimm and Riku to meet yet which disappoints me. But they will in the next chapter!**

**Kasou ni suru, Hi no Ookami – translated means "Incinerate, Wolf of Fire"**

**Sei, Kioku Dokusha – translated means "Reflect upon, Memory Reader"**

**I don't really know how Soul Reaper initiations go but this was my own way of getting Riku in.**

**This part refers to Harribel being the only woman Grimmjow is around back in Hueco Mundo, whom I am assuming he doesn't really care for.**


	6. Chapter 6: Defect the Homeland

**A/N:** I'M BACK! This chapter has made me realize how hard it is to write for a long-running series and part of a series that is non-existant. Thus, I won't be horribly descriptive as to the plot from now on (Hopefully if you're reading this story you have a general idea of Bleach's plot anyway). It's just too hard to keep things interesting **and **keep a hold of actual dialogue from the anime. Also, to keep this story from going on as long as the anime I'll probably stop right around Grimmjow's last fight with Ichigo. Anyway, this chapter is moderate in length and not super exciting because I had to concentrate on developing Riku into the original Bleach story. **But** you might miss something if you skip it! lol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy or Bleach characters or terms. But Riku and Tenshi are my creations.

**Spoiler Alert! **From this chapter on, if you haven't kept up with and watched past the English dub of Bleach (meaning you don't watch the Japanese subs) you might get some information you don't know about yet! Specifically concerning Aizen, Ichigo, and Gin's characters. Continue if you wish or finish watching and come back. **Spoiler Alert!**

**Chapter Six: Defect the Homeland**

"So what are we doing today Ichimaru-taicho?" Riku asked, walking next to Gin, her hands folded behind her back.

"We're goin' ta see an execution," he replied, more happily than one would think.

"Ah, I remember Izuru talking about that," Riku said, putting her hand to her chin. "Said it's been a big deal lately."

Riku looked out to Sokyoku Hill as it loomed over the Sereitei. It seemed to be giving off its own aura of evil which made Riku shudder.

"Do we always watch executions?" Riku asked.

"Usually only the captains. Maybe a few others," Gin replied curtly.

"What about Izuru?" she continued.

"He won't be making it…" Gin said with a strange grin. (1)

Riku refrained from asking further questions and walked next to Gin in silence. She could faintly feel some odd spiritual pressure on the approaching hill. Gin seemed unfazed, so she chose to ignore it. Upon the execution grounds coming into full view, Riku noticed that they were most likely the last squad to arrive. She also noticed that there seemed to be a commotion going on. Riku began to investigate when Gin put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Just wait and watch," he said, still smiling.

All of the captains were present and the criminal, a young raven-haired girl, was unconscious in the arms of the captain of what looked like squad 6. Next to them was an unfamiliar face. He had orange hair and was dressed like a mysterious Soul Reaper. He also held a zanpakuto of enormous proportions in his trembling hand. He seemed to be hurt pretty badly. (2)

"Right on time," Gin mumbled to himself. Gin let go of Riku's shoulder and grinned ever so wider. "Let's go."

With a few well placed flash steps, the two appeared before all of the other captains. Aizen, Tenshi, and one other captain were standing nearby. Riku had never seen this captain before, but judging by his appearance she had heard of him at least. He had dark skin, peculiar glasses, and the number 9 on the back of his jacket; Kaname Tosen. His cold appearance made him quite intimidating. You couldn't really tell what he was thinking at all.

Riku, in a complete confused stupor, noticed little of the heated conversation that was occurring between the groups of Soul Reapers. She was quickly jarred out of her trance when a group of large hollows appears behind her. The small group of Menos howled ferociously.

"What's going on!" Riku hollered above the noise. "Why are there Menos here?

Before she got an answer however Gin grabbed her by the waist and hefted her onto a large piece of moving rock. Everyone left on the ground was yelling up at them, but again Riku couldn't understand a word they were saying. Her group seemed to be on the bad side of the argument, but Aizen only smiled as they were lifted into a giant tear in the sky.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Riku hollered, prying at Gin's arms which held her tighter.

Gin looked at her with a face filled with the most emotion she had ever seen in the man. He seemed genuinely sad and guilt-ridden.

"Where are you taking us!" Riku hollered at Aizen.

"Would you please silence that thing Gin?" Aizen ordered coldly.

Gin reluctantly swung his hand into the back of Riku's neck. She fell unconscious immediately.

"Tenshi, now please," Aizen continued.

Tenshi was frowning in a mixture of sadness and anger as she pulled a small white bag. She opened it and stared solemnly at the two syringes inside.

"Now, Tenshi," Aizen growled, growing impatient.

Tenshi pulled out a syringe and took a deep shaky breath. She jumped over to Gin and looked into his equally saddened eyes. Tenshi drove the needle into Riku's shoulder and emptied its contents. She quickly hopped back to Aizen, sitting by his feet. Everyone remained silent as they headed to Hueco Mundo.

**XXX**

While Cloud was working on his break through with Reno, Grimmjow sat in the corner of the room. His vision was hazy and he could feel himself nodding off. He hadn't slept well in weeks and it seemed to be catching up to him. As his vision continued to blur, so did his normally exceptional hearing. Grimmjow could vaguely see Cloud and Reno working and talking, but no sound came from between their lips. A figure suddenly appeared before Grimmjow. He soon recognized it as the girl from his dreams. She was in the white dress again, but she looked different. Looking closely, he could see something strange in her eyes. The white was a deep black and her irises were a bright golden yellow. Contrary to her eerie eyes, her face was filled with sorrow and pain. Grimmjow jumped, startled by her sudden appearance. Cloud and Reno turned to the noise.

"You okay?" Reno asked, confused by Grimmjow's terrified expression.

"…Yeah…I'm fine…" Grimmjow mumbled, He rubbed his tired eyes, certain he was seeing things. When he opened his eyes again, she was unfortunately still there.

"_What did they do to me?"_ she cried. _"You have to help me!"_

Grimmjow stumbled to his feet and hurried out of the room. Cloud and Reno were left confused, alone in the room, no girl in sight.

"Stop following me!" Grimmjow barked, hurrying to the room he had been staying in.

"_But you can help me, right?"_ she said, following close behind.

Grimmjow slammed the door behind him and covered his ears, eyes closed. _"She's not real…"_ he kept repeating to himself.

The girl reached out and put a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. Though he knew the girl was a result of no sleep, he could still feel the warmth from her touch. Just as Grimmjow began to uncover his ears, the girl customarily exploded. Grimmjow jumped and angrily flopped onto his bed.

"I am so damn sick of that!" he growled, wiping the blood only he could see from his face. He curled up on the bed, distraught and exhausted. "Just let me sleep…"

**XXX**

_-"Hey look! She's walking!" Cloud exclaimed._

_Tifa ran upstairs to see a small raven-haired girl wobbling across the bedroom floor. She clasped her hands together, smiling brightly. As the little girl toppled into Cloud's lap, he face changed from joy to sorrow._

"_Just as quick of a learner as her mother…" he mumbled._

_Tifa frowned._

_-"Riku hold on! Come back!" Cloud hollered._

_Cloud chased a young toddler down the hall and a flight of stairs. The toddler giggled as she swung around a pair of blue boxers. Cloud desperately tried to catch her, but she slipped around him. Around the corner, Tifa stopped her and picked up the undergarments laughing hysterically. Cloud blushed and snatched them back._

_-"Mom was so pretty…" Riku said, now a young teenager. She was holding onto a picture of Akira and Zack._

_Cloud sat next to Riku on her bed, his hands folded in his lap. Riku leaned against her grandfather, still gripping the picture tightly._

"_I wish I could remember more about them," she mumbled quietly. "I wish they could get a chance to see me grow up."_

_Cloud hugged her lightly, "Me too…"_

_-"Akira, no!" Cloud howled, rain pouring down around him. "Don't touch that!"_

_A fuzzy image of Riku's mother turned to Cloud as a bright light enveloped her and she vanished. The machine left behind eerily similar to something Riku knew she had seen somewhere before._

**XXX**

"Is she still asleep?" Tenshi asked as Gin left a nearby room.

They were standing in a long hallway. Everything was white; the walls, the doors, the floor, everything. Gin nodded, locking the door behind him, much more to stop anyone from entering that keeping Riku inside.

"Where's Aizen?" Gin asked, walking down the hall with Tenshi.

"Looking for one of his Espada," she answered. "I guess one went missing."

"It took days to collect all those Arrancar," Gin sighed. "Losin' an Espada isn't gonna improve his mood…"

Tenshi looked back to the locked room they left behind. A few Arrancar were stopping as they walked by, curious about the new guest.

"I hope she wakes up soon," Tenshi said sadly. "It's already been four days…"

Silence ensued as Gin and Tenshi walked. Only the sound of footsteps came from the hall as Arrancar passed by going about their business.

"GIN!" an angry voice bellowed.

Gin and Tenshi watched Aizen turn the corner in the hall, fuming with anger. His normally composed expression was contorted with rage. Gin put on a fake smile. Trying to act more like himself and less suspicious.

"Yes, Aizen-taicho?" he questioned.

"Gather the Espada for me immediately and go find Grimmjow at once!" he howled, rushing past the two. "I don't have time for that fool's asinine behavior!"

Gin struggled not to burst into laughter at Aizen lack of self-control.

"I'll be waiting in Hall," he grumbled, continuing on his way.

Gin nodded with a smile and headed back the way he came from, Tenshi not far behind.

**XXX**

Riku groaned, opening her eyes. Her vision was out of focus and her head was pounding painfully. She eventually saw that she was in a large white room. She was sitting on a giant bed covered in black linens.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, pulling off the blankets.

A cold breeze against her skin made Riku shudder. She looked at her clothes quizzically; she was no longer in her Soul Reaper uniform. The clothes were similar, but obviously wrong. The black and white colors were swapped; white covering the majority and black on the accents. This kimono had no sleeves and were rolled at the top to reveal the black underneath. The top also stopped above her bellybutton. From her upper arm to her forearm was more white fabric held in place with black belts. Riku noticed that the outfit was eerily similar to that of the man's clothes from her dreams. (3)

Within minutes of her waking, Gin entered the room to check on Riku before he left in pursuit of Grimmjow. He was surprised to find her awake.

"Ichimaru-taicho…What's going on?" she asked. "Where are we?"

After recovering from his relieved shock he replied, "We're in Hueco Mundo, the "Hole World"."

"I don't understand," Riku muttered, watching Gin as he took a seat at the foot of her bed.

Gin took a deep breath before explaining everything he could. He began with the Hogyoku and the Oken, the two pieces to Aizen's plot. He explained the Hogyoku's role as pertaining to the Arrancar which led to defining the creatures and their higher ups, the Espada. He then explained the Oken and how Aizen planned to recreate one which would allow him to find and kill the Soul King. Thus, making Aizen the sort of "god" which he desires. Gin also added some information on the orange-haired boy Riku had seen earlier in the Soul Society, named Ichigo Kurosaki, and his involvement. Riku's mind reeled, trying to absorb all of the information flooding into her ears. Gin ended the conversation by describing Aizen's most current endeavor of collecting hollows for new Arrancar.

"And why exactly would you be any part of this!" Riku growled angrily.

Gin frowned a little, "I can't really say. But none of us here follow Aizen for no reason."

"I don't like all of this, but I do trust you," Riku added. "You were the one who saved me when I first got here after all."

"Smart girl," Gin said, ruffling her hair and beginning to leave the room. "Just rest fer a while, I'll be sure ta get when we're needed."

Riku nodded, more confused than better informed. She knew where she was and she knew most of the story. She knew Gin wouldn't betray her. But something was missing. There were holes in her memory that fogged the image of who she was or where she came from. Riku began to feel more like a pawn than a person. Before shutting the door and leaving, Gin's eyes snapped from Riku's waist to the far reaches of the room.

"Where's you're zanpakuto?" he growled with a scowl.

**End of Chapter Six: Gosh! Grimm and Riku aren't together yet! I know, but like the first SOLDIER Girl, I don't want to move the love interest along too fast. But next chapter for sure! Also, I apologize if Gin is a little OOC, I want him to stay mysterious yet show the emotions toward people like Riku and Izuru that are hidden within him.**

**(1) If you remember, Izuru Kira was in confinement around this time when Ichimaru Gin came and bargained with him for help, etc.**

**(2) This is an example of my limited descriptions when the anime is concerned. You might see this a lot so the chapter isn't a boring 30 pages of anime dialogue.**

**(3) If you want a visual, I do post some art of Riku and Tenshi on my DeviantART. You can find me here:**

**.com/**


	7. Chapter 7: Powerful as a Panther

**A/N:** Now that I'm back on a regular writing schedule I'm really starting to enjoy myself again. This chapter will finally bring our lovely couple together. It isn't particularly "sexy" so to speak, but cute. I found it fitting since I didn't believe Grimmjow would be the happiest person when he meets Riku for the first time in reality. :P Of course he has to get past his ego and warm up to her a little. Not being a fan of vulgar language normally, it's harder to keep Grimmjow in character! But I don't want him to be a pansy, cause he's not. I managed to add one f-bomb to the other little curse words…Maybe I'll man up a little later.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy or Bleach characters or terms. But Riku and Tenshi are my creations.

**Spoiler Alert! **From this chapter on, if you haven't kept up with and watched past the English dub of Bleach (meaning you don't watch the Japanese subs) you might get some information you don't know about yet! Specifically concerning Aizen, Ichigo, and Gin's characters. Continue if you wish or finish watching and come back. **Spoiler Alert!**

**Chapter Seven: Powerful as a Panther, Cute as a Kitten**

"Where's you're zanpakuto?" Gin growled with a scowl.

"How was I supposed to know Aizen was going to "kidnap" me! I didn't think we'd need our zanpakuto for an execution!" Riku replied innocently, yet with a snapping sarcastic tone.

"It's in the Soul Society!"

Riku shrugged, "I would assume so."

Gin growled angrily and grabbed Riku's arm. "Let's go."

"Let's go where?" Riku asked loudly, resisting Gin's pull.

"Be quiet and mask your spiritual pressure," he continued. "We need ta go get yer sword."

"Why do I have to hide?" Riku complained, sealing herself away anyway.

Gin sighed angrily without an answer.

**XXX**

"I got it!" Cloud hollered happily.

Reno awoke with a start, rubbing his eyes. Grimmjow appeared in the doorway, gnawing on a chunk of bread and drinking from a blue mug. Human's called the warm liquid coffee and Grimmjow had become quite the fan of its bitter taste. Much more so then the bland teas Aizen considered refreshing. Reno grinned as he watched the machine glow a pale blue. Grimmjow stared at the glow as it made his eyes reflect an even more brilliant blue. His appearance was anything but happy.

"Now I can get Riku back," Cloud said with a smile.

"And get rid of you…" Reno added, glaring at the blue-haired man.

Grimmjow ignored the venom in Reno's words, still awestruck that the machine was actually running again. In its pale glow, all Grimmjow could see was a slender face with hazel eyes leering back at him. His unkempt brown hair and wicked smile sent a chill down his spine.

"You know, why don't I stay here? Just take this bracelet off…" Grimmjow suggested, raising his arm up and jingling the silver band. "…and let me be on my way. I won't bother you anymore and you get your kid back. Less work for everybody."

Suddenly, the glow of the machine intensified and reached out toward Grimmjow's body, as if reacting to his proposal. The light engulfed him completely before it disappeared along with the still spiritually bound Espada.

**XXX**

"I can't believe you left your zanpakuto here!" Tenshi cried. "What a novice mistake. War time is war time. Always carry your sword!"

"Why'd we have to bring her?" Riku groaned, avoiding Tenshi's pointing fingers.

Tenshi huffed, her arms crossed childishly. Gin smiled, putting a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"If you want ta spend days learnin' ta open a Garganta, be my guest," Gin said. "Tenshi knows how. She's are way in an out."

"You don't know how?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"In fact, I don't," Gin answered, more seriously than Riku expected.

Tenshi stuck out a juvenile tongue and led the group toward the Squad Three barracks. Once at the main doors, Gin slid it open quietly. Still masking her spiritual pressure, Riku slid inside. She ran past the bedroom, careful not to wake Izuru up. She grabbed Kioku Dokusha and began to leave. Riku took one last peek into the bedroom, curiously. Izuru was asleep but he looked severely feverish. He was damp with sweat and there were bags under his eyes, even though he was already asleep. He was thrashing about as if he was having a horrible nightmare. Riku backed away from the door, eyes filled with tears, knowing it was all their fault. She knew Izuru despised her for getting so close to Gin so quickly, but she still felt terrible for him. No one should have to go through such pain. She walked back outside, still wiping her eyes dry. (1)

"You okay?" Tenshi asked, closing the door and following behind swiftly.

"I take back what I said earlier," Riku growled, glaring at Gin. "You should feel horrible about what you've done, no matter the reason."

Riku stormed off to the Squad Five barracks where they would open the new Garganta while Momo was away at Squad Four. Gin gazed at his old home, somewhat distraught but without regret, and followed Riku and Tenshi.

"Be quiet Riku-chan! Someone will hear us!" Tenshi warned, trying to keep up with her furious friend.

Ignoring the blonde, Riku slid the door in front of her open with such force that the walls rattled. Last to enter, Gin grabbed a hold of the still quivering door until it stilled. Riku crossed her arms, her face red with sadness and rage.

"Open the path already," she snarled.

Gin's usual grin warped into an angered scowl.

"Don't get too cocky or I jus' might leave ya' here," he retorted.

Gin barely made it across the room when a flash of blue light blinded him. He, as well as Riku and Tenshi, shielded their eyes from the burning glow. When the light cleared, there was a man lying on the floor. He sat up, groaning in pain and rubbing his sore head through messy blue hair. Gin and Tenshi sighed in relief at the sight of the man. Saved them a lot of work he did.

"_Well, at least he didn't get himself killed,"_ Gin thought, smiling again.

Riku bit back a cry of surprise. The man looked around, collecting his surroundings. His eyes eventually rested on Riku.

"You!" he growled, pointing a shaky finger at the raven-haired girl.

Riku stared, not answering his call. Tenshi and Gin looked over to her, puzzled.

"You've met before, Grimmjow?" Tenshi questioned.

"Not really," Riku answered quickly, finally breaking eye contact with Grimmjow.

"Not really!" Grimmjow hollered. "You're the one who…"

Riku swiftly put a hand over Grimmjow's mouth.

"Allow me to take care of him," Riku said, smiling awkwardly.

"No need," Gin replied. "He's wit' us. I'll take care of it."

Grimmjow pried Riku's hand away. _"Be glad I didn't bite it off,"_ he mumbled in thought.

Riku quickly left with Tenshi before Grimmjow could speak up again.

**XXX**

Riku stayed in a separate room, meditating with Kioku Dokusha, while Gin dealt with the blue-haired man. Tenshi was nearby, preparing the Garganta. After about half an hour, Gin reappeared and began to help with the preparations to get back to Hueco Mundo. A sudden howl of pain broke Riku's solid concentration. She looked and Gin and Tenshi, who both seemed not to notice. Riku set her zanpakuto next to the others in the room; Gin's, Tenshi's, and the Espada's which Gin had confiscated. She slipped out of the room unnoticed.

In the main room, Grimmjow was struggling against some makeshift restraints latching him to the wall. His wrists and neck were already rubbed raw, some spots starting to bleed. Riku knelt down in front of him, acting ignorant to his presence.

"I'd stop that if I were you," she said, her face somewhat saddened. "You're just hurting yourself."

Riku reached forward to inspect his wounds, but her hand was harshly smacked away.

"Don't touch me," Grimmjow growled. "I don't need your help."

Riku made a sour face and stood, cradling her reddening hand.

"A prisoner might as well try not to escape, that's all I was saying," Riku snapped.

"Prisoner! Who are you calling a prisoner!" he hollered, fuming with anger.

"Now, now. Don't be so cruel Riku-chan," Gin said, casually strolling into the room.

"Ichimaru-taicho!" Riku cried out in surprise. "My apologies, I was just…"

Gin continued across the room, cutting Riku short. "I would heed her advice regardless Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looked up at the ex-captain, still angry.

"Aizen-sama would be quite upset if his property was damaged."

Grimmjow spat at Gin's feet disrespectfully. "Just try and drag me back!"

"I'm afraid yer opinion doesn't matter," Gin continued, heading to the main doors. "We're goin' back ta' Las Noches as soon as I return."

"It's ready?" Riku asked.

"Yes. I jus' have one more errand ta run fer Aizen an I'll be back," Gin finished.

Tenshi appeared looking physically drained and followed Gin out the door. They shut the door behind them, not even bothering to bring their zanpakuto.

Inside, Grimmjow was shuddering at the thought of returning to Aizen's hell hole. Looking at the quaking form beside her, Riku found herself kneeling next to him in concern again. Grimmjow's eyes were downcast and his hands were shivering in his lap, making the bracelet jingle quietly. Riku smiled sweetly and laid a comforting hand on Grimmjow's knee. Grimmjow's hand shot of the stillness, capturing Riku's wrist in a tight grip. Though his power was severely weakened, Grimmjow's remaining strength nearly crushed her bones.

"Don't touch me…ever," he growled.

"…Sorry…" Riku said, yanking her arm away.

Grimmjow put his arm back in his lap, still not looking back up. Riku backed up a little, rubbing her sore arm.

"You know, Aizen-taicho must have spent a lot of time looking for you," Riku said softly. "He must be worried…"

"He doesn't care about me. He doesn't' care about any of us," Grimmjow replied, finally gazing upwards. "We're just fools tricked into being pawns."

Riku fell silent, not knowing what to say. It's not like she had much to truly say about Aizen, good or bad. In the stillness, Grimmjow nodded off, too weak to stay alert any longer. Riku closed her eyes as Grimmjow's familiar scent drifted by her.

"Smells just the same," she mumbled, smiling with a new found comfort.

"Excuse me?" Grimmjow said abruptly, opening an eye. "And where exactly have you 'smelt' me before?"

"I…well…" Riku stuttered. "Weren't you asleep!"

"So you've had the dreams too?" Grimmjow exclaimed, sitting up straight. "Then you did recognize me!"

"Maybe I've had a couple…" Riku said bashfully, cheeks flushed.

Grimmjow jolted forward, Gin's restraints stopping him from getting too far.

"A couple!" he shouted. "I haven't slept in weeks. It's the same dream every night!"

"Now that you mention it, all of my dreams were pretty similar to each other too…" Riku continued, scooting a little closer to the wall Grimmjow was against. She sat down, less frightened by him now. "The guy…well, you I guess…would always be in the same place and before I woke up you would…"

"Explode?" Grimmjow interrupted.

"No," Riku replied, slightly confused. "You'd walk right up to me and…"

Before she could finish, Grimmjow grabbed the back of her head, pulling her close. Riku closed her eyes, absolutely sure she was a dead man. Without the slightest warning, Grimmjow pressed his lips to hers and forced his tongue inside. As shocked as she was at still being alive, Riku couldn't help but bite back a moan. Grimmjow let her go and leaned back against the wall.

"…to do that?" Grimmjow continued.

"Yeah," Riku muttered, eyes blinking with surprise.

Riku fell silent again, watching Grimmjow rest again as if nothing had happened. He began to scratch at the silver bangle on his wrist. His itching quickly turned into an aggravated tearing.

"God! What is this thing! In-fucking-destructible!" Grimmjow howled. "I really need to get out of here!"

"Is Aizen-taicho really that frightening?" Riku asked, watching Grimmjow struggle.

"Ya' mean ya' ne'er met 'im?" Grimmjow mumbled through his teeth, biting at the silver ring.

"Well, a couple of times…Nothing personal," Riku answered, getting comfortable on the floor. Grimmjow leaned heavily on the wall, giving up for the time being.

"You should get yourself out," he added. "Aizen's not as kind as he seems…He's a monster…"

"A monster?"

Grimmjow didn't get the time to continue before his dramatic drain in spiritual pressure and exhaustion began to take their toll. He fell unconscious, falling into Riku's lap. Riku stared quietly at the gentle face sleeping beside her. He looked much better asleep, almost like a kitten. She glanced at the empty bedroom and stood up. She unlatched Grimmjow from the wall and carried the sleeping form across the room. She set his heavy body onto the futon beside what she presumed to be Aizen's bed. She covered him up with a few blankets and wandered over to the row of swords in the room. She glanced curiously at Grimmjow's weapon.

"Pantera, huh?" she wondered to herself. "You sure are pretty aren't you?"

"How do you know his name?" Grimmjow asked suddenly and quietly, making no moves to try and run. (3)

Riku spun around in surprise.

"It's just a little ability of mine," she answered, softening her features. "My zanpakuto can communicate with and search the memories of other zanpakuto, and people for that matter. After I connected with her, I realized I could see and hear other zanpakuto spirits as clearly as their master's could."

Grimmjow gave Riku a blank stare and lied back down, ready to sleep.

"Play nice Kioku," Riku ordered.

The spunky blonde spirit nodded, playfully scratching under Pantera's chin, only earning a small purr in return. Riku walked to Aizen's bed and sat down on the end.

"Kioku's only been around a few other zanpakuto. I don't really know how she takes to strangers."

"Great," Grimmjow muttered, sending a slight mental warning to the white panther.

Riku got comfortable on the bed, watching the zanpakuto interact with each other curiously. Grimmjow glanced at his unguarded zanpakuto and the open door nearby. Before he could make a move, he's weak body and mind gave out. For the first time in weeks, the raven-haired girl stayed out of his dreams.

**XXX**

Riku smiled softly as Grimmjow fell asleep again. His quiet snores a close match to his zanpakuto's constant purring. Her comfort was suddenly interrupted by a stabbing pain in her chest and behind her left eye. She muffled her cries and quickly shuffled to the washroom. The feeling was gone by the time she arrived in front of the small water basin.

"What the hell was that?" she wondered.

Riku splashed some of the water onto her face and looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror. Studying her face, her eyes took her aback. The whites were black as night, the irises an eerie golden yellow. She rubbed them furiously, hoping she was just tired and seeing things. Yet the strange colors remained the same. Again, Riku felt a stabbing pain in her chest and face. She stumbled a little, hitting the open door behind her.

Gin and Tenshi burst in to the room, apparently just returning. Gin was quick to hold her upright as Riku tried to catch her breath.

"Ichimaru-taicho! What's happening to me?" Riku cried.

"It's begun so soon?" Tenshi muttered, almost too quiet to hear.

"What's begun!" Riku shouted, angry with her ignorance in the situation.

"I can't believe it actually worked," Gin added, awestruck.

Riku's face was teaming with fury. What did they know that she didn't?

"Tenshi, best let her sleep 'til we get back…" Gin said.

Tenshi nodded and shouted out a quick incantation. She tapped to fingers to Riku's forehead. Riku fell to the floor, out cold.

**End of Chapter Seven: Together at last! I'm sorry I couldn't' resist comparing Grimmjow to a kitty. I mean, for goodness sake he WAS a panther as a hollow!**

**(1) If you've been having as much trouble as I have identifying with Riku, I finally feel like I've made her more expressive. She's obviously strong willed. But now I'm seeing that she's very swayed by emotion like Akira was. But she's also a lot more caring and concerned for others which I find much more like Zack.**

**(2) Is Pantera a boy or girl spirit? I assumed male since it's more like a manifestation of Grimmjow's hollow form rather than a real zanpakuto spirit. I dunno, but if anyone does I'd be happy to change it if I'm wrong.**


	8. Chapter 8: Feeling At Home

**A/N:** Another chapter up in record time as I promised! Grimmjow's back home and feeling more like himself.

**Edit:** I just recently noticed that I've been calling Riku, "Riku Strife," which is technically incorrect. I tried to find all of the spots and change them to Riku Fair, but if I missed any or do it again, just let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy or Bleach characters or terms. But Riku and Tenshi are my creations.

**Chapter Eight: Feeling At Home**

"Riku…Wake up!"

Riku shot upright, finding herself back in her large bed at Hueco Mundo. Tenshi was beside her bed, frowning.

"We're going to be late," she continued.

"Late?" Riku mumbled, stretching her arms above her head.

"_Seems like she's forgotten last night…Good…"_ Tenshi thought, forcing a smile. "Aizen's called for a meeting."

Taking a good look around, Riku noticed that Tenshi had changed in appearance as well. She had a white Soul Reaper's uniform with the left sleeve missing. The other sleeve had a wide tear in the upper arm. She also had pulled her hair back into two small pigtails. As Tenshi took Riku's hand to lead her out, a loud crash shook the entire room with earthquake-like velocity. Both Riku and Tenshi stumbled, almost falling to the floor.

"What was that!" Riku cried.

Tenshi scurried to the door, "Sounds like Grimmjow's feeling better without that bangle bothering him anymore."

Riku blinked, wide-eyed and still fairly groggy. Tenshi just smiled and led Riku out into the hall.

"It's just a little temper tantrum," Tenshi explained. "He'll cool down eventually."

"This is normal?" Riku asked, looking at the smoke billowing down the hall.

"Pretty daily," Tenshi admitted, starting to walk in the opposite direction.

Riku sprinted to catch up with Tenshi. The hall seemed to extend on forever. It was white and bland and unchanging like everything else. They stopped at a big set of black doors and Tenshi pushed them open. There was a large, white stone table in the center of the room. Eleven chairs circled the table, all but one taken. In the chair at the head of the table sat Aizen Sousuke. His hair was slicked back and his uniform gone. He was now also dressed in white. The seat to Aizen's right was empty. Gin waved from a row of chairs behind Aizen, against a wall. Tosen was seated beside him. Before Riku and Tenshi could make their way to the chairs, another crash knocked them off their feet.

"Grimmjow-sama! Please calm down!" a small voice shouted.

A fierce wind rushed by Riku as the angry Espada stormed past her. He sat down beside Aizen with a huff. A small female Arrancar came to the door and sighed with relief when she saw Grimmjow sit. She bent her head and hurried away. Tenshi and Riku continued to their seats, feeling very separated from the group.

"Good to see you're feeling well, Grimmjow," Aizen said with a smirk.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Riku peered around Aizen's large chair, trying to get a good look at the people seated before him. Grimmjow, now calmed from his morning outburst, took time to notice the girl.

"Why is she staying here?" he growled.

"That is none of your concern," Aizen said calmly, shuffling through some papers.

"Like hell it isn't!" Grimmjow snarled.

Aizen glared at the Sexta, his spiritual pressure becoming heavy and thick in the room. Everyone cringed, Riku struggling to stay upright.

"My apologies…" Grimmjow spat. His face was still furious, but his attitude seemed to change rather quickly in the thick air.

Aizen showed no sign of letting his spiritual pressure fade. If anything, it got heavier.

"My apologies…Aizen-sama…" Grimmjow muttered, losing his breath under the tremendous weight.

The pressure lifted and the majority let out a sigh of relief that they were not crushed. Aizen grinned, creeping Riku out tremendously. Riku took quick notice of the Espada's forced submission. She was somewhat surprised at how quickly Grimmjow retreated from the argument. Riku paid little to no attention as Aizen began to speak. Her gaze was focused on Aizen's right. Grimmjow appeared almost as bored as she was. His head was rested in his hand, his eyes half-lidded. Every once in a while he would shift his icy gaze toward Riku. Feeling her eyes bore into his back. As Aizen's voice would rise in annoyance, Grimmjow would snap his attention back to the table. After a long bout of discussion, Aizen beckoned a finger at Riku. Tenshi grabbed Riku's arm and threw her from her seat before she could react. She stumbled to Aizen's side, standing between him and a pale skinned Espada. Of the entire strange group, this one was the smallest in size. He glared at her with no visible emotion, indifferent to her presence. Riku shuffled a little closer to Aizen, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Meet Riku Fair. 3rd seat Soul Reaper," Aizen began.

Most of the Espada growled at the mention of the shinigami. Riku stiffened; her hand on Kioku Dokusha and prepared to leave.

"She is a very important guest and I expect her to be treated with respect," Aizen continued, an evil glare in his eyes to show he was serious. "Understood?"

The group nodded, some more loyally than others.

"Excellent," Aizen exclaimed with another creepy smile. "You are all dismissed then."

The Espada all rose in unison and most left, going their separate ways. Only three remained after the room was cleared; Grimmjow, the small Espada, and one with pink hair. The small Espada showed no sign of leaving Aizen's side while the other two seemed eager to leave.

"Just see to it that it is cleaned up by evening," Aizen spoke up.

Grimmjow growled and stormed off with a slight nod. Aizen then turned his attention to Riku. Thinking he was looking for someone else, Riku turned to where Gin was sitting. To her surprise Gin was gone, as well as Tenshi and Tosen. She turned back to Aizen who had made his way to her with the remaining two Espada.

"Riku, this is Szayel Aporro Granz, the Octava Espada," he explained, pointing to the pink-haired man. "And this is Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuarto Espada." He pointed to the small Espada. (1)

Ulquiorra bent his head slightly as if he were expected to. The other just smiled with a little wave. Riku nodded back.

"Ulquiorra will be watching over you until you have become accustom to Las Noches," Aizen added.

"Like a body guard? Why?" Riku asked.

"Las Noches is a large place," Aizen replied. "It would be in your best interest."

Riku reluctantly agreed after seeing the glare return to Aizen's eyes.

"And Szayel here is in charge of the research here. You will go to his lab at least three times a week for medical care."

"What? Why!" Riku asked, a little more upset.

"Gin mentioned you were not feeling well earlier," Aizen replied, beginning to leave. "I wouldn't want a bug running around Las Noches, would I?"

With that Aizen left, seeming to know more than he was letting on. Szayel left, not too far behind. Riku was left standing in an awkward silence with Ulquiorra.

"Are you hungry?" he asked suddenly.

Riku turned from the Espada, "No," she spat, still angry about needing a body guard in the first place. Her stomach betrayed her by growling loudly.

"Follow me," Ulquiorra said.

Riku reluctantly followed. As more and more Arrancar passed by, Riku found herself unintentionally clinging to Ulquiorra a little too closely. They arrived in a large dining hall that reminded Riku too much of school. A few Arrancar were seated, eating full plates of bloody meat that Riku couldn't identify. Most also had a small bowl of rice and some greens nearby. Riku gagged at the piles of putrid meat, covering her nose and mouth with her hands.

"The diet of Arrancar differs from that of humans," Ulquiorra spoke up, not affected by the foul smell. Though he did grimace at the sides each plate had. "Though Aizen-sama has required all meals to be served with what he deems healthy."

As they ventured into the room further a small Espada approached them. He was shaking slightly and Ulquiorra seemed to deem him of little importance.

"Can I get you something sir?" he muttered.

"Some of Aizen-sama's food," Ulquiorra ordered.

The Arrancar looked at Riku as if inspecting her before nodding and hurrying away. Ulquiorra led Riku toward a larger table, where someone was already sitting.

"Can't we sit at an empty table?" Riku asked, watching a larger dark skinned Espada gnawing on a hunk of the putrid meat.

"Those of our caliber do not dine where lesser Arrancar do," Ulquiorra replied, sitting at the table.

Apparently Aizen had made seating arrangements here as well. Riku groaned and sat down, avoiding all eye contact with the disgusting meal before her. Soon after, the small Arrancar returned with a tray full of food. There was a large bowl of Domburi, a small bowl of Miso, some Ohitashi, and a small saucer of ice cream (2). He set down a cup of green tea and left. Riku's mouth watered. It had been a while since she had eaten a decent meal. Her stomach growled ferociously at the sight. The large Arrancar peered up from his food slightly but said nothing. No sooner had he looked up, he continued eating. Blushing in embarrassment, Riku picked up some chopsticks and pulled them apart with a snap. She ate ravenously, surprised at her own hunger. Ulquiorra watched with curiosity. She soon finished with a content sigh. The Espada couldn't hold back a roar of muffled laughter as he grabbed his dishes and left. Riku scowled, with red cheeks, as she stacked her own dishes in front of her.

"I do not believe Yammy was laughing to be rude," Ulquiorra said calmly. "Your appetites are quite similar."

Riku only blushed more and stood up. Ulquiorra seemed puzzled but her embarrassment, but followed her anyway. Riku wandered into the hallway, her confusion slowly running to the front of her mind. She didn't understand Aizen's plot or her part in it. She needed something to do to distract her rambling mind.

"What do you guys do for fun around here?" she asked.

Ulquiorra nodded and headed down the hallway. Riku followed quietly. She tried to focus intently on their trip as to memorize the layout of Las Noches. Everything undoubtedly looked the same. She would have to suffer with a body guard for the time being. Ulquiorra stopped by a set of sliding screen doors. Sounds of combat emanated from beyond the door. Ulquiorra led Riku inside where a bunch of Arrancar where sitting along the walls, watching a pair fight in the center. Instead of using fists or wooden weaponry, they were fighting with real zanpakuto. Riku shot Ulquiorra an angry glare when she saw Grimmjow participating. Ulquiorra tilted his head like a confused cat, still perplexed by Riku's reactions. The Arrancar sparring with Grimmjow quickly flagged himself out, covered in bruises and bleeding wounds. Grimmjow growled in disappointment, waiting for another challenge.

"Come on you weaklings!" Grimmjow hollered at the silent crowd.

Ulquiorra, with the slightest grin, shoved Riku forward. Grimmjow grinned manically at the stumbling form.

"You think you're up to the challenge, Soul Reaper?" he growled.

Looking at the amused Cuarto, Riku grinned back. "Why not?" she answered, holding Kioku Dokusha's hilt.

Riku was ready to show Ulquiorra who really needed a body guard. Grimmjow laughed and got in a solid fighting stance. She eyed the white panther curled up beside Grimmjow. It made no move to attack. It didn't even look perturbed. Figuring Pantera wasn't looking for another fight, Riku prepared herself for hand-to-hand combat. She made the first strike, heading for Grimmjow's left side. Grimmjow caught her fist with ease.

"Don't get too cocky, Soul Reaper," Grimmjow said, holding up a bare wrist. "I'm not as weak as I was before."

Riku swung from Grimmjow's grip, hoping to use her legs to sweep him off his feet. Grimmjow quickly let go and jumped aside. Riku placed a few flash steps and launched herself behind Grimmjow.

"Byakurai!" she hollered.

Grimmjow blocked the blast of lightning with one hand and set off a cero with the other. Riku ducked, but was still hit slightly by the blinding attack. She crashed to the floor. She sat up slowly with blood dripping down from her forehead. She wiped the crimson liquid from her eyes, her vision blurry. Riku could faintly see a figure rushing at her. She instinctively drew her sword to stop the approaching fist. Grimmjow grinned. Riku pushed Grimmjow away, feeling more confident with Kioku Dokusha at her side.

"Shakkaho!" Riku shouted, releasing her well aimed hado.

Grimmjow threw the attack aside and Riku was gone. She came up from behind again and swung her zanpakuto with all her might. Grimmjow was slightly caught off guard and had to use Pantera to block.

"Only cowards attack from behind," Grimmjow spat, swinging against Riku.

Riku crashed to the floor again, dizzy and bleeding. Who was she kidding? She was nothing more than an ant compared to the Espada. She could barely stand anymore. Just being next to Grimmjow's immense spiritual pressure was drowning her. Grimmjow laughed as he prepared to finish their fight. Riku unconsciously released her zanpakuto and the small dagger flew past Grimmjow's face. The dripping green blade sliced his cheek with ease. Before Riku could grab one of her other swords, Grimmjow drove his zanpakuto into the ground through the chains connecting her weapons. Now tangled and defenseless, Grimmjow took the chance to wrap a hand around Riku's throat. Before she ran out of air, Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow away.

"Aizen-sama has instructed for her to remain unharmed," he explained. "Restrain yourself Grimmjow."

Grimmjow huffed, relaxing enough to back away. He wiped the blood from his cheek and stormed out of the room. The crowd watched in awe at the fight that had just taken place. Riku sat up on the floor, shaken and breathless. Kioku rushed to her side as Riku's zanpakuto returned to its original form.

"Sorry Riku-sama," Kioku began. "I reacted without your permission."

Kioku's eyes began to water like a child who was about to be scolded. Riku stood up carefully and sheathed her sword.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Kioku whimpered.

"It's alright," Riku answered with a smile. "You were just trying to protect me."

Kioku nodded and wiped away her tears. Riku turned her attention to Ulquiorra.

"I'm gonna go check on him," Riku said.

"Grimmjow is not hurt," Ulquiorra retorted. "Being cut by a female simply damaged his pride a little."

Riku ignored the quiet Espada and followed Grimmjow. Ulquiorra respectfully stayed behind, following from a distance.

Grimmjow had left Las Noches and was sitting under Hueco Mundo's constant crescent moon. He was tending to the cut on his left cheek, surprised that it was causing him any amount of pain. Riku carefully walked toward him, smiling as Grimmjow spun around to look at her.

"Fuck off!" he roared viciously.

"Sorry if I struck a nerve," Riku said, sitting beside him.

Grimmjow glared at Riku when she didn't leave.

"Ouch!" he hollered, bringing his hand back to his cheek.

Riku pulled out a small jar and put some of the contents on her finger. She spread it on Grimmjow's wound and instantly the pain stopped. Grimmjow blinked in surprise.

"Kioku Dokusha's dagger is dripping with a poisonous substance," Riku explained. "Ichimaru-taicho had an antidote made for me just in case."

Grimmjow didn't say anything. Riku took it as a thank-you, considering he didn't bite back with a nasty comment or ask her to leave. After a long silence Riku brought up her past, hoping Grimmjow would know something.

"You were in my world when I first got here, right?" Riku asked.

"So?" Grimmjow spat.

"Did you meet my family?"

Grimmjow seemed stunned by the question.

"You see, I don't really remember my life before the Soul Society," she explained. "It's like my memory was wiped clean."

Grimmjow surprised Riku by answering the question without much hesitation.

"I met a few people," he began. "First was a guy named Cloud. He said he was your grandfather. There were two others; a red-head and a woman. No relation that I noticed."

"Oh," Riku sighed, slightly disappointed with the answer. "What about my parents?"

"Judging from your grandfather's overprotective personality, I'd say you don't have parents Soul Reaper."

"I have a name, Espada," Riku growled back.

There was another long silence.

"I guess I really don't remember anything," Riku mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, you might be better off that way," Grimmjow spoke up.

"Huh?" Riku questioned, looking up.

"It sure gave you the opportunity to become strong…"

"Thanks, I guess."

Grimmjow stood up, Riku following.

"We should fight again sometime," Grimmjow suggested, holding out his hand.

Riku smiled, "Sure." She took his hand in a firm handshake. "That'd be fun."

With that, Grimmjow left. Ulquiorra appeared as soon as he was out of sight.

"It is late," he exclaimed. "You should retire soon."

Riku nodded, still feeling somewhat happy. The two headed back to Las Noches.

**End of Chapter Eight: I'm so proud of myself for staying on schedule! Next chapter should be up in a week or two!**

**(1) I used a combination of Google translate and Bleach Wiki for these. I suck at Spanish but I know the number "eight" is different than "eighth". Hopefully I got them right.**

**(2)**** Domburi**** - ****cooked rice with some other food put on top of the rice**** (in this case beef).  
****Miso**** - ****miso**** paste in hot water with additional ingredients such as ****wakame seaweed**** and small pieces of tofu.  
****Ohitashi**** - ****boiled greens**** such as spinach, chilled and flavored with soy sauce.**


	9. Chapter 9: No Longer Human

**A/N: **Has everyone read Tite Kubo's Q&A in Shonen Jump on the fate of Hueco Mundo's survivors? Yes, it has made me the happiest fan-girl on Earth. I'm super excited about what Kubo-sensei's going to do with Grimmjow. He'd be one BA ally for the Soul Society. Which makes me want to write more…Maybe I'll actually start cranking out more chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy or Bleach characters or terms. But Riku and Tenshi are my creations.

**Chapter Nine: No Longer Human**

Back in the Society and the World of the Living, things were in an uproar. Not only was everyone worrying about Aizen's defection, but the three strangers that had appeared in the squad barracks. All three, two men and one woman, were unconscious in a training clearing. Though they didn't know it at the time, the outsiders were lucky to have appeared while Squad Thirteen was using the training grounds. A small raven-haired girl cautiously approached the three, looking them over a little.

"Be careful Rukia," one of the soul reapers warned. "We don't know where they came from."

Rukia continued closer and flipped one of the strangers onto their back.

"They look like humans," stated Rukia, quite positively. "Let's bring them back with us. Maybe they know something about what's been going on."

The small group behind her nodded and helped carry the three unconscious bodies back to the Squad Thirteen barracks.

**XXX**

Riku woke up the next day in Las Noches oddly refreshed. She slept dreamlessly and peacefully for the first time in a long while. She stretched and crawled out of her bed, still in her new uniform. Apparently Aizen saw no need for pajamas. She jumped a little when she saw Ulquiorra standing inside her room at the door.

"Everyone is already eating breakfast," Ulquiorra stated.

Riku looked at the small clock in her room. It was five in the morning. She groaned but grabbed her zanpakuto and left anyway. The two headed to the dining hall, which was actually easy for her to find this time around. The room was already extremely full despite the early hour. All ten Espada were eating at the largest table. Ulquiorra and Riku headed for the two seats left between Grimmjow and the Primera Espada, Stark. Food was already laid out for them. A small plate of the putrid meat with some rice for Ulquiorra and another magnificent, traditional meal for Riku. Riku blushed when she noticed that her food was placed next to Grimmjow. It took her a few minutes longer than Ulquiorra to sit down. Even then, she didn't touch her food.

"Look at the girl turn red!" laughed a man with long black hair. The Quinto Espada, Nnoitora.

Szayel smiled from across the table. 'You know, Grimmjow was the one who placed your seat this morning. He must like you…"

"I do not!" Grimmjow barked. "I just got the food. You're the one who moved it!"

"Right," Nnoitora said sarcastically with a bout of laughter.

"You'd better shut up Nnoitora, before I rip out your throat!"

Nnoitora only laughed harder as Grimmjow's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Riku couldn't help but giggle as well. She finally grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat.

At the furthest table from the door sat Aizen, Tosen, Tenshi, and Gin. Riku didn't notice or even question her separation from the group.

"At least she still has an appetite," Tenshi mumbled, barely touching her own food.

"She seems quite content with the Espada," Tosen exclaimed, watching Riku laugh and jeer with the elite Arrancar.

"They don't seem ta be bothered by her either," Gin added.

"She's not like them at all!" Tenshi hollered, standing up suddenly.

She left in a hurry, catching the attention of almost everyone.

"That's not what I was implyin'," Gin muttered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

The Espada watched curiously as Tenshi stormed away.

"I wonder if she's okay…" Riku wondered aloud.

She began to stand, but Grimmjow pushed her back down. He pointed at her plates which still had quite a bit of food on them.

"Finish," he growled. "It'll be my head if you don't eat…"

Riku glumly went back to her food, still wondering what Tenshi's outburst was about. Riku was slow to finish her breakfast, but managed to do so before all of the Espada had left.

"Are you done?" Grimmjow asked somewhat impatiently.

His food was gone and his plates cleared. He was sitting as if he were waiting for Riku to finish.

"You said we could spar again," he continued, standing up.

"Already!" Riku groaned. "I'm still sore from last time." She rubbed her neck which was still red and aching.

"Don't worry. I'll try not to kill you this time," he sneered.

Riku looked toward Ulquiorra, hoping he would challenge the idea. He said nothing.

"_Some body guard you are…"_ Riku thought sarcastically.

"Fine," she growled, following Grimmjow out of the room.

Instead of going back to the large sparring area, Grimmjow led Riku outside. It was much quieter under the morning sky than it would be to fight surrounded by other Arrancar. Without a second thought, Grimmjow tossed his zanpakuto aside.

"I'd rather not face that thing again just yet," he explained, pointing at the small scar on his left cheek.

Riku nodded and gave her zanpakuto to Ulquiorra who then backed a safe distance away. The two immediately went at each other like two wild animals. The both grinned madly as they wrestled with each other.

**XXX**

"So, you are from the same place as that new third seat in Squad Three," muttered Squad Thirteen's captain, Jushiro Ukitake.

"I thought she was kind of odd," Rukia mentioned.

They were sitting at a small round table, surrounded by the three mysterious strangers; a blonde, a brunette, and a red-head.

"So you know her!" Cloud shouted, quite frantic. "Do you know where she is? Is she okay?"

Ukitake frowned, "Unfortunately she is out of our reach at the moment."

"Is she alright?" Tifa repeated. "Do you know that much?"

"As far as we know, she is still alive," Ukitake answered. "But whether she is a prisoner or an accomplice, is still a mystery."

Tifa sighed, feeling both relieved and worried. Next to her, Reno was silent. He stared at the bare surface of the table, beginning to feel extremely guilt-ridden.

Two Soul Reapers suddenly appeared with a few bundles of clothes. Rukia took the bundles with a smile and placed them before the strangers.

"Put these on," Ukitake ordered. "It'll be best for you to blend in until we decide on a course of action."

"You are very lucky I found you first," Rukia explained. "Other squads wouldn't have been so inviting."

The three thanked them and quickly changed into the Soul Reaper uniforms. As soon as they re-emerged, two black butterflies flew into the room and landed beside Ukitake and Rukia. Rukia flew to her feet and Ukitake nodded encouragingly.

"I'm heading to the World of the Living immediately!" she exclaimed, running out of the room.

"Captain Hitsugaya will be waiting at theSenkaimon!" Ukitake shouted after her.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked, watching the building around them suddenly come alive.

"Nothing that should concern you three," Ukitake replied, standing as well. "Come. I'll take you to Squad Twelve. They should know something about your friend."

Cloud, Tifa, and Reno nodded, following Ukitake out of the room.

**XXX**

Just as Grimmjow had begun to break a sweat, he stopped. Riku jerked to a halt, mid stride. She was breathing heavily and obviously losing, but still unwilling to give up.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Sorry, we'll have to put this on hold," he replied with a grin, grabbing his zanpakuto.

Grimmjow left in a flash, leaving Riku alone and stunned. Ulquiorra appeared and gave Riku her zanpakuto.

"Where is he going?" she wondered.

Ulquiorra shrugged and led Riku back inside. Upon reaching her room, Riku was struck with a familiar and unwelcomed pain. She stumbled to the floor, struggling to stay conscious. Ulquiorra grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"We are going to see Szayel," he said firmly.

Riku could barely argue as Ulquiorra practically dragged her down the hallway. Her eyes were seeing all sorts of strange colors, none of which were the stark white that covered the walls. Riku had managed to stay awake as they entered Szayel's laboratory, still reeling with pain. Ulquiorra gently lifted Riku up onto a table. Szayel appeared with a somewhat sadistic grin.

"Well, she doesn't look too good," he exclaimed.

"Just fix it," Ulquiorra growled.

Ulquiorra left the room and stood outside the door patiently. Szayel looked at Riku with inspective glare, still smiling.

"Do you feel like you're going to throw-up?" he asked, with a hint of glee.

Riku shook her head weakly. Szayel lifted an eyelid with his finger, and watched Riku's pupil grow in the dim light of the room.

"Any pain?" he asked, shining a small light into her eye.

"Do you have to ask?" Riku croaked, pushing the hand with the light away from her face.

"Where?" Szayel continued. "Head, chest, stomach…"

"Uh, my head. Behind my left eye mostly," Riku answered with a bit of a stutter. "And my ribs…I guess." She pointed with her hand, not too sure were all the pain was coming from herself.

Szayel walked to a nearby glass cabinet. He reached to the far back for a small unlabeled bottle and brought it back with him. He took out one pill from inside and gave the rest of the bottle to Riku. He then went to another counter and filled a paper cup with water from the sink.

"Take one of these every time you feel any signs of pain," he explained, handing over the water and pill. "But no more than four a day…"

"What is it?" Riku asked, eyeing the small purple pill.

"Consider it a pain medication…Just take it."

Riku reluctantly swallowed the pill with a gulp of water. Szayel smiled contently. The pain in Riku's head and chest immediately ceased. Riku composed herself and hopped of the table, glad it was over for the time being. Szayel turned back toward Riku with what looked like an odd stethoscope in his hands.

"So, are you friends with Grimmjow now, girl?" Szayel asked nonchalantly, placing the device on Riku's chest.

Riku jumped at both the question and the cold metal touching her skin. She spilt what remained of the water on the floor, causing Szayel to chuckle. He backed away and scribbled something onto a small clipboard while Riku patted down where her clothes had gotten wet.

"What? Why would you think that?" she mumbled, her cheeks turning red.

"It is quite obvious," Szayel continued, sticking a thermometer into Riku's mouth.

"Really?" she mumbled through her teeth.

"You stare at him a lot," Szayel explained, retreating to his clipboard again. "As if he is the only thing you can see."

Riku set the empty cup next to her and put up a tough front.

"I don't remember coming here for help in my love life," she said, still blushing.

"So you do like him then?" Szayel said with a smile.

Riku felt the blush spread throughout her face. Szayel just laughed again. Feeling he had embarrassed the girl enough and gotten his data, Szayel headed back to his own business.

"You may leave," he said. "You are in perfect health for the time being."

Riku inspected herself, realizing she indeed felt great. Even better than before actually.

"So," Riku spoke up. "What was that? The attack I mean."

Szayel shrugged unconvincingly.

"It's happened a couple times before," she continued.

"And?" Szayel said, continuing about his business.

"You know something, don't you?" Riku asked, watching Szayel move about nervously. "Or else you wouldn't have known what to do to help me."

"I'm afraid that is confidential," he replied.

Riku crossed her arms angrily. She put a gentle hand on Kioku Dokusha's hilt and peered to Szayel's left. There was a woman standing next to him with purple toned skin. She was wearing a white dress also accented with purple and red stripes. She hid her face well behind two sets of branch-like wings.

"Nice zanpakuto…La Lujuriosa; the Lustful," she began. "She's quite beautiful." (1)

Szayel turned around slowly, his face obviously full of curiosity.

"Excuse me?" he questioned, putting a light hand on his sword. He soon noticed that Riku was looking next to him, not at the sword hanging from his waist.

Riku allowed Kioku to manifest and approach the smug creature. Kioku curiously put a hand on one of its wings. It backed away, frightened.

"Interesting," Riku said with a grin. "Your zanpakuto seems to be quite the coward."

Kioku let go of the wing and began to reassure La Lujuriosa that she was a friend. La Lujuriosa let out a small giggle, catching Szayel's attention.

"What are you doing?" Szayel growled. "How can you see my zanpakuto?"

Riku smiled at her zanpakuto's infectious personality. She already seemed to be on pretty good terms with yet another zanpakuto.

"How is that even possible?" Szayel wondered, watching his zanpakuto converse with an invisible force.

"Tell me what's wrong with me," Riku ordered. "Then I might be more open to research being a regular part of my visits."

Szayel didn't say much but was obviously too tempted by the offer and grinned. "You're becoming a hollow," he said calmly.

**End of Chapter Nine: Finally starting to introduce more Espada! I've only deemed a few worthy to be written about more continuously than others. *evil eyes* I'll have Chapter Ten up soon, with some long awaited Grimm x Riku! Maybe not too graphic, but we'll see.**

**1) I went with the English interpretation of Szayel's zanpakuto. "****La Lujuriosa - the Lustful" instead of "Fornicarás – Lewd Concubine". I think it flows much more fluidly and doesn't have that harsh of a sound.**


	10. Chapter 10: Pitied and Feared

**A/N:** Woo! College is over for the time being, I won't be working this summer, and I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled in a couple days. That means a lot of time to sit and write! I've been doodling a lot lately (totally not during my lectures…*shifty eyes*) and have some pretty cool character designs, that I sadly can't post yet because of spoilers. So, I'll take a break from those to catch up in writing. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy or Bleach characters or terms. But Riku and Tenshi are my creations.

**Chapter Ten: Pitied and Feared**

"You're becoming a hollow," Szayel said calmly.

"What!" Riku hollered, more angry than concerned.

"I will explain," Szayel said. "But we do have a deal, correct?"

Riku lifted her hand from her zanpakuto. Kioku drifted back to her side.

"I get to study your zanpakuto during your medical visits and in return I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Nothing lethal…right?" Riku questioned.

"Of course not," Szayel said with a grin.

"Deal," Riku replied. "Now, tell me what's been happening."

Szayel leaned against the table Riku was previously sitting on.

"Aizen is currently investing his time in creating the perfect Arrancar," Szayel explained. "He has tried beginning the experiments with Soul Reapers, without much luck. He moved onto the hollows here in Hueco Mundo and when his research there stopped increasing in potential, he noticed you."

"But I'm technically not a Soul Reaper or a hollow," Riku muttered.

"Exactly, you are something completely different," Szayel continued. "You are an inter-dimensional being who has gained access to the supernatural power of a Soul Reaper."

Riku cocked her brow, "What?"

"Let me rephrase," Szayel said, somewhat annoyed. "Because you are not of this world…Not of this universe, you have a different genetic make-up. Even different then the humans of this world. It is something Aizen has never tested."

"So, I'm a guinea pig!" Riku shouted.

"Exactly!" Szayel said, obviously without much thought.

Riku stormed out of the room, Ulquiorra following behind her. Szayel suddenly frowned.

"Poor choice of words," he mumbled, going back to his own work.

"Where's Aizen!" Riku growled viciously.

Ulquiorra was silent. Riku turned toward him suddenly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Which way!" she snarled.

"Take the fourth left," Ulquiorra replied, pointing ahead.

**XXX**

"Aizen!" Riku hollered, storming into the empty throne room.

Riku entered the room with such ferocity that the floor shuttered. She paused when she noticed that she was interrupting something. Aizen scowled, clearly displeased. Standing before the throne was Tosen and Grimmjow. Grimmjow was staggering backwards and his left arm was missing. Blood was pouring to the ground beside him. There was also a large gash going down his chest.

"Grimmjow!' Riku cried.

Riku involuntarily ran to his side, distraught. Grimmjow stared at Riku puzzled. The girl was looking him in the eye, crying.

"What's wrong with you?" he growled, unable to clear the unusual softness in his eyes. "I don't need pity. Least of all from you."

With that Grimmjow left, spitting disrespectfully at Aizen's doorway. Riku didn't move anything but her gaze, which shifted to the blood-stained floor.

"What did you need so badly that I deserved such a disrespectful entrance?" Aizen asked coldly.

Riku remained still and silent. She soon fled from the room, not caring about the hollow growing inside her anymore.

"Would you like me to go after her, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked, watching the girl run.

"No," Aizen replied, calming down a bit. "Let her be for now."

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Why was she here in the first place?" Aizen asked.

"Riku offered a tempting deal. Szayel has told her everything he knows," Ulquiorra answered.

"Smart girl," Aizen mumbled, resting his head in his hand.

Aizen sighed heavily and waved a hand at Ulquiorra.

"You may leave," he said with another sigh. "Your guard duties are lifted for tonight. But continue to see to it that she is not harmed."

Ulquiorra bowed and left the room.

**XXX**

"Stop following me, damnit!" Grimmjow shouted.

Grimmjow was trying to get to his quarters as swiftly as he could. The persistent girl continued to keep up with his pace.

"I wasn't pitying you!" Riku hollered after him, trying to wipe her remaining tears away. "I was just worried!"

Grimmjow stopped suddenly, sneering viciously.

"You were worried!" he snarled. "What kind of crap is that!"

Riku scowled weakly, still struggling to rid herself of tears.

"Oh, come on!" Grimmjow complained. "Don't look at me like that!"

Grimmjow continued to his room, stopping before the door. It was marked with a giant black six.

"Will you just leave!" he growled.

Riku wiped away the last of her tears and stood firmly.

"At least let me treat your injuries," she said. "Then I'll leave."

"You expect me to believe you're going to stand here all night unless I let you help me?" Grimmjow questioned.

Riku glared at the Sexta, her eyes swimming with black and gold. Grimmjow stiffened, intimidated by her hollow-like gaze.

"Tsh! Fine!" he said, giving in. "But you are leaving as soon as you finish!"

Riku smiled with relief as Grimmjow opened the door to his room and led her inside. His room was much larger than hers, yet it was similar in all other respects. Grimmjow's scent was overpowering, almost making Riku dizzy. Grimmjow sat down on the couch that was against the far wall. He put his hand to what was left of his arm, upset that it hadn't stopped bleeding yet. Riku hurried to the washroom. If his room was constructed like her own, the first-aid kit would be under the sink. Inside, Riku quickly noticed that Grimmjow's washroom had a very large bathtub. Riku scowled; she'd throw a fit with Aizen about that later. She grabbed the first-aid kit and left in a hurry. Grimmjow was still on the couch, beginning to sweat and lose his color.

"Gosh, are you okay?" Riku cried, rushing over. "You look terrible."

"I'm fine," Grimmjow muttered, not all that convincing.

Riku sighed and began to take some things out of the kit. She saw that the box was fairly empty.

"Use this a lot?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Grimmjow silently turned his head, scowling.

"Well, there should be enough stuff here," Riku mumbled, rummaging through what was left.

First, Riku focused on Grimmjow's left arm, as it was bleeding the most. She tried to wash and disinfect the wound as best as she could, but the cut was anything but clean. Grimmjow didn't complain too much other than a few hisses of pain. She stopped cleaning and wrapped Grimmjow's shoulder with a good length of bandages. She began to treat the cut on his chest, but Grimmjow abruptly grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch that!" he growled.

"Why?" Riku asked.

Grimmjow grumbled ferociously, "Don't…"

"Fine. At least let me wrap it," Riku suggested. "Or else you'll bleed to death."

Grimmjow let Riku's hand go. She bandaged the wound as tightly and effectively as she could while still leaving Grimmjow mobile. She then noticed that Grimmjow's wrists were also scarred by whatever had hit his chest. She didn't ask and bandaged those as well. Riku closed the kit and left to put it back in the washroom. When she returned, Grimmjow was passed out on the couch. Riku smiled. She still couldn't believe how innocent he looked while he was asleep. Riku hefted the Espada from the couch and put him on his bed. She was still adjusting to her new found strength, amused that she could even get Grimmjow off the couch. She covered him with blankets and stepped back. The movement had stirred Grimmjow a little, but he still looked weary.

He averted his eyes as if embarrassed and mumbled, "Thanks, Soul Reaper."

"My name is Riku," she replied with a bright smile.

Grimmjow was out again in a flash. It was probably time for lunch already, but Riku couldn't bring herself to leave. She pulled a chair beside Grimmjow's bed and sat down. She quickly fell asleep as well, resting her head on the edge of Grimmjow's bed.

**XXX**

"You sensed her? Where!" Cloud asked frantically.

Ukitake looked troubled.

"It was faint. But for a second I thought it was in the World of the Living," he explained. "But it is gone now."

From nearby, Mayuri spoke up. He peered around the computer he was sitting at.

"To be more exact, it was not the actual girl in the World of the Living," Mayuri began, standing up. "…but a piece of her reishi which was dragged along by another being."

Cloud, Tifa, and Reno all surrounded the computer, eager for a better explanation. Mayuri pressed a button which brought up a detailed model of a blue-haired man.

"This was one of the Arrancar that appeared in Karakura Town earlier today," Mayuri continued.

"That was the guy who came through our machine!" Reno exclaimed, pointing at the blurry figure.

"What is he doing here?" Cloud wondered.

"You've met an Arrancar and survived to tell the tale…Impressive for someone with your amount of spirit energy…" Mayuri mumbled.

Mayuri pressed another button and the picture zoomed-in to the man's face. There was a small cut on his left cheek that Mayuri had highlighted with a bright yellow color.

"It seems this was inflicted by our missing friend."

"So she's alive!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Well, it does seem to rule her out as a willing participant in the defection," Ukitake mumbled.

"Not exactly," Mayuri spoke up again. "My data suggests that the wound inflicted was also mended by the same individual. With quite a lot of care I might add."

"You're calling my granddaughter a traitor!" Cloud hollered.

Mayuri was silent, as if he felt the answer was obvious. Ukitake smiled comfortingly.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ukitake said. "She had barely been here long enough to call the Soul Society home before she was taken."

"She probably has no idea that she is now an enemy," Mayuri added.

Cloud frowned, his relief short-lived. The group stared at the bright computer screen solemnly.

**XXX**

When Grimmjow woke up it wasn't yet night, maybe close to dinner time. He stretched, grimacing at his aching body. He quickly noticed Riku, still asleep at the edge of his bed. He scowled.

"_Why the hell is she still here?"_ he thought.

Grimmjow reached out to kick the girl out of his room. He stopped suddenly when he noticed something odd on her face. He gently tilted her head to the side and brushed some hair away. There was a hard white substance leaking out of her left eye and curling up to her eyebrow. Grimmjow pulled his hand away quickly, as if it had been burned.

"A mask?" he wondered aloud.

Riku stirred from her sleep and sat up slowly. She yawned loudly before fully waking. She saw Grimmjow's disgusted face and jumped to her feet.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I meant to leave but I…"

Riku stumbled over her words greatly, embarrassed and fearful of Grimmjow's anger. Instead of yelling or even speaking a word, Grimmjow continued to stare.

"What are you looking at?" she finally asked.

Riku furrowed her brows, feeling the hard object against her skin.

"What's that!" she hollered, reaching up to her face.

"Don't touch that!" Grimmjow yelped.

"What? Why!"

Riku scurried to the washroom to see the mass for herself. She poked at the small white spot with her finger. She hissed in pain.

"I told you not to touch it," Grimmjow repeated from the door.

"What is it?" Riku asked, distraught.

"It looks like the start of a hollow mask," Grimmjow replied.

Riku groaned. She had completely forgotten about what Szayel had mentioned earlier. She frowned.

"So I'm really gonna become an Arrancar?" Riku questioned.

"If Aizen's experiment works…" Grimmjow replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is it always gonna be this sore" Riku continued to question, prodding at the forming mask again.

Grimmjow snatched Riku's wrist with a growl. "If you keep doing that, a lot longer than it's supposed to!"

Riku dropped her arms, still struggling against the urge to reach back up and itch.

"You should get back to your room now," Grimmjow spoke up. "Before Aizen or Ulquiorra come looking for you."

"Oh! I forgot!" Riku yelped. "I'm sorry I stayed so late…I just…"

"Whatever. It's fine," Grimmjow interrupted, leaving the washroom.

"Really? You're not mad?" Riku asked, following the Espada.

"No," he huffed, a hint of blush rising in his cheeks. "It was kinda nice to have someone to take care of me for a change."

Riku blushed as well and giggled.

"But no one **ever** needs to know that! Got it?" Grimmjow hollered.

Riku nodded and ran over to the tyrant she had come to see as a friend. She stood on her toes and kissed Grimmjow on the lips lightly before hurrying out of the room. Grimmjow stood, alone and stunned, for a few moments until he shook the new feelings away. He went back to his bed and lay down with a loud flop. He gritted his teeth angrily as he curled up to sleep some more.

"Damn girl is making me fucking soft!" He spat, before closing his still weary eyes.

**XXX**

When Riku returned to her room, Ulquiorra was standing outside. She hurried over and apologized for being so late. Ulquiorra pushed off the wall he was leaning against with his foot and opened Riku's door for her.

"I was not the one worried," Ulquiorra mentioned, following Riku inside.

Inside Riku's room sat Tenshi. Gin was also present, standing beside the sitting blonde. Riku smiled, it had been a while since she had seen Tenshi or Gin. The two friends embraced each other and sat down at the end of Riku's bed. Ulquiorra nodded at Gin and left the room.

"How have you been?" Tenshi asked, slightly worried.

"I'm fine Yoshin-san," Riku answered, setting comforting hands onto Tenshi's lap.

"I think that's what's worryin' her," Gin spoke up.

"You just seem to be taking all this a little too well," Tenshi continued.

Riku paused in thought, "Well, I guess I was a little scared at first…and Aizen's arrogance tended to piss me off…"

Tenshi grimaced, hoping Aizen never heard that.

"But everyone here has made me feel a lot more comfortable," Riku said shyly.

"But they're Arrancar!" Tenshi yelled. "Hollows!"

Riku frowned angrily and stood up straight. "So what? You talk as if they're monsters," she growled.

Tenshi went quiet and twiddled her thumbs. Gin avoided eye contact as well.

"Well, they're not!" Riku hollered. "They've been nothing but kind to me!"

"I know you think that, but…" Tenshi began. "They're just experiments created for an army of destruction..."

"So am I!" Riku continued to holler. "Does that make me a monster too!"

"No, of course not," Tenshi stuttered. "That's differ…"

"It's not different!" Riku shouted. She pointed to the door with a ferocious scowl. "You should leave, it's getting late."

Tenshi sighed and reluctantly got to her feet.

"Just be careful," she said as she left the room.

Gin lagged behind and put a hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku smiled slightly, unable to completely hide her discomfort.

"I'm really confused," Riku muttered, leaning into Gin's hand. "Who's the enemy? Who's an ally? Does it even matter?"

"I guess bringing ya inta' this situation without the knowledge was a little too much ta ask…" Gin said, patting Riku's head.

"**Am** I putting myself in danger…by getting close to the Espada?" Riku asked.

"Tenshi will come to understand your feelings eventually," Gin replied. "Just do what you feel is right."

Riku scowled again. Gin didn't really answer her question, or more like avoid it completely. He sighed with and unusual frown.

"Do **you** feel like you're in danger?" Gin asked.

"No…" Riku mumbled. "I kinda feel…at home for once…"

Gin smiled," I don't know about you, but that's good enough fer me."

Riku smiled, feeling a little better. Gin began to leave as Ulquiorra come back into the room.

"By the way, how is Grimmjow doing?" Gin questioned suddenly.

Riku stuttered, a little surprised that Gin knew where she had been.

"Fine," she managed to spit out. "He won't die anyway."

"Good," Gin said, passing through the door. "Take good care of him, Riku-chan!"

Riku blushed, left alone with Ulquiorra.

"So much for keeping your secret," Ulquiorra mumbled.

"I wasn't trying to…It's not a…Gragh!" Riku cried. She sat on her bed and laid down with a sigh.

"Love is quite the strain on one's heart," Ulquiorra said.

Riku glanced at the emotionless Espada, raising and eyebrow.

"I read a lot of books," he explained, heading back to the door. "I will see you in the morning.

With that, Ulquiorra turned off the lights and stepped out the door. Probably not wandering too far. Riku rolled over onto her side, still sighing heavily.

"What am I supposed to do?" Riku groaned, pulling a pillow over her face.

**XXX**

The next morning, Riku found herself in excruciating pain. Her stomach was cramping unbearably and her face was numb. She groaned and rolled out of bed, heading straight to her washroom. She grabbed the bottle Szayel had given her and took one of the pills. She began to peer into the mirror cautiously, knowing she wasn't going to look the same as she did last night. The small white mass had grown exponentially. It wrapped around her left eye almost entirely. Two branches rounded over her eye and two beneath it. The branches meshed together near her left ear and disappeared into her hair. She sighed heavily, earning a slight pain in her ribs. Riku lifted her shirt a little and noticed a hole forming at the bottom of her left rib cage.

"Szayel would like to see you," Ulquiorra said, suddenly appearing at the washroom door.

Riku jumped, becoming tired of Ulquiorra sneaking around.

"I wonder why," Riku mumbled, poking at her face which had remained rather numb.

**End of Chapter Ten: Man, the lemons are evading me! I finally got the first real lemon written out on paper and it might end up in Chapter 11 or 12, but at this point I don't know…  
Next chapter: An exciting season is starting to fill the air in Hueco Mundo!**


	11. Chapter 11: Powerful Young and Beautiful

**A/N:** Wow, my wisdom teeth left me practically immobile for almost the entire month of May! I never want to do that again, ugh! But! I now have a few more chapters written and ready to go for July!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy or Bleach characters or terms. But Riku and Tenshi are my creations.

**Chapter Eleven: Powerful, Young, and Beautiful**

On the way to Szayel's lab, Ulquiorra allowed Riku to lead the way for once. Riku wanted to say he was testing her knowledge of Las Noches and would soon stop watching over her so closely. But in reality, Ulquiorra seemed to be following her in respect for greater power. His eyes never met hers and he followed with shrunken shoulders. In fact, everyone in the hallway was looking at Riku differently. Riku continued nervously, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Then, not only did Ulquiorra seem oddly respectful but overly protective. He eyed everyone around them suspiciously as if they were all enemies. Riku was extremely relieved when the hall to Szayel's lab came into view. The roaming Arrancar became more scarce as they got closer. A familiar face, an Espada, came out of one of Szayel's rooms. The female Espada approached Riku with a quick pace in her step. Riku stumbled backwards even more nervously. Harribel had never looked Riku's way, let alone approach her for conversation.

"You mask has grown well," Harribel began, her voice muffled by her shirt collar. "You have become a powerful young woman."

"Thank, I guess," Riku mumbled.

"How is Grimmjow doing?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Riku spoke quietly; surprised everyone seemed to know so much. "I haven't seen him since yesterday actually."

Harribel nodded and began to walk away. "Watch your step around him."

"Don't worry," Riku said, putting on a smile. "I think I can handle him."

Harribel chuckled, "Just be careful. This week is gonna be hell."

Riku watched the Tres Espada disappear, a bit dumbfounded.

"What was that about?" Riku questioned.

Ulquiorra moved in a way that made him appear to sniff the air. He wordlessly corralled Riku into Szayel's lab and shut the door behind them.

"Good to see you again," Szayel said with a sly smile.

Riku hopped onto the table and crossed her arms. Szayel ignored her silence and grabbed some pieces of machinery. He attached some sticker pads and other devices to Riku's skin. He pulled out his small clipboard which was labeled Kioku Dokusha. Realizing Szayel was just taking up on her promise, she dismissed the uncomfortable wires.

"How is your pain today?" Szayel asked.

Riku thought back to the morning. "I took one pill this morning, that's it," she replied. "I'm just a little numb in the face now."

Szayel approached and poked at Riku's mask with his pen. She made no move to say she felt a thing. Szayel then put the end of his pen under the edge of the mask and gently tugged upward.

"Ouch!" Riku cried, pulling away.

Szayel silently wrote a few things down. He set down the clip board nearby and rolled his sleeves up a little.

"Lay down," he ordered.

Riku obediently got onto her back atop the small table. Szayel began to inspect Riku's mask with great precision and curiosity. He poked and prodded at the mask, though careful not to pull too hard again. Riku's nose crinkled. Szayel's hands smelled heavily of soap and hand sanitizers. Riku was relieved when his hands finally retreated.

"The pain should stop within a few days," Szayel said. "It is almost fully grown."

Riku stayed lying on the table while Szayel wandered off to where he had left his clipboard.

"Try not to touch it too much or it will take much longer," he continued, coming back to the table. "Masks on the face take much longer to fully stabilize than those on the head or neck."

Riku nodded, her pace throbbing from Szayel's 'inspection'.

"Lift your shirt a little," Szayel continued to order.

Riku slowly lifted her shirt, revealing the gaping hole forming in her abdomen.

"Wonderful," Szayel exclaimed, look closely at the hole. "Everything is progressing smoothly."

Riku pulled her top back down and sat up as Szayel took the monitors and wire off. Szayel then left and brought back a strange box with a handle protruding from the top.

"How does your strength feel?" he asked, placing the box next to Riku.

"Now that you mention it, great," Riku answered.

Szayel grinned and pointed at the box. "Grab the handle and squeeze it as hard as you can."

Riku did so without much thought. A small gauge on the box went up as she squeezed. It climbed to the top steadily until there was almost no more room to rise. Szayel's grin widened as he scribbled down some numbers.

"Here," he said, taking the box.

Szayel took hold of the handle and gripped it tightly. The needle rose a little more than halfway and stopped. It hovered with small quivers as Szayel tried to get it to rise higher. Szayel excitedly began to write things down. Riku flexed her hand, taking notice of her new found strength. As she stumbled around curiously, Szayel began to clear of his material.

"Before I leave," Riku said. She stopped messing around to face the Octavo. "Do notice anyone looking at me a little differently?"

Riku peered at the few Arrancar in the lab. They had been staring since she arrived, but quickly turned around as Riku spoke. Szayel just giggled.

"You've become quite the catch here in Las Noches," Szayel replied. "Powerful, beautiful, young…"

Riku blushed. Everyone had been staring because they thought she was 'pretty'? Riku couldn't' decide if she was flattered or offended.

"Just be careful," Szayel said. "Stay in your quarters as much as you can for now. It'll blow over by the end of the month."

Riku nodded, though still a bit confused. It was the second time someone had told her to watch her steps for the next few days. Ulquiorra came closer and gestured Riku out of the room. She began to walk with obvious purpose, but not toward her own room.

"Your room is in the other direction," Ulquiorra said, stopping and pointing a finger down the hall.

"I know," Riku said, not slowing her pace. "I just wanted to see how Grimmjow was doing. You know that guy can't take care of himself."

Ulquiorra's eyes twitched with the slightest hint of emotion. He hurried to catch up, still glaring at the other roaming Arrancar suspiciously.

"I would not," he said. "We should go back to your room. I can get you something to eat."

"I don't know what you're so worried about. But I can take care of myself," Riku said, rather annoyed.

Ulquiorra ceased following Riku, quite convinced he wasn't going to stop her. He scurried toward Aizen's throne room for an update.

**XXX**

Riku arrived in the Espada's hall and stopped before Grimmjow's door. She knocked loudly, expecting Grimmjow to ignore her.

"It's Riku!" she hollered inside. "Can I come in?"

After a few second of silence, Riku was surprised to hear an answer.

"Go away!" Grimmjow hollered. He could hear her huff in disappointment through the door.

Grimmjow hobbled across his room, wet from a shower. He had only a towel around his waist and in his hands, drying his hair. He stumbled, hitting a table. He cursed loudly and his face twisted in pain as if he had a horrible headache.

"What was that?" Riku asked, becoming concerned. She jiggled the door handle, close to barging in.

Grimmjow curse again more quietly, trying to regain his footing. He had just taken an ice-cold shower, but his body only seemed to be getting hotter. At the second curse, Riku burst into the room with permission. Grimmjow was hunched over a little, sweat rolling down his skin with the remaining moisture from his shower. Riku rushed over and lifted Grimmjow back to his feet. She helped him to his bed where he could sit down. Concerned, Riku looked over Grimmjow's wounds. Blood was beginning to seep through the bandages, but it hardly seemed crucial. She placed the back of her hand on Grimmjow's forehead and brought it back sharply.

"You're burning up!" She hollered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Grimmjow became uncomfortably quiet and his eyes began to glaze. Riku sighed.

"Jeez. I can't leave you alone for one minute," Riku groaned.

She went to the washroom and came back with a damp rag. She began to place it on Grimmjow's forehead when he abruptly grabbed her wrist. His grip was almost painful. Riku pulled against it, hearing the bones in Grimmjow's hand and wrist creak under the pressure of her now immense strength. He was sure holding on tight. Grimmjow's expression became blank and hazy, almost inhuman.

"_Riku-sama! You must leave!"_ Kioku suddenly shouted.

Riku stepped back and pulled again with as much force as she dared. Hearing the crack of the bones again, she stopped.

"I can't!" Riku cried. "I'll break his arm!"

"_You must!"_ Kioku continued.

Riku struggled with the conviction of listening to her zanpakuto or refraining from harming the Espada any further.

"What the hell has gotten into you!" Riku yelled, deciding to give Grimmjow a chance to release her. "Let go of me!"

Grimmjow did not respond and pulled Riku down onto the bed. Her head hit hard, making her see stars. Riku stared into Grimmjow's eyes, realizing they were not hazed with fever as she had thought, but with an overwhelming lust. Riku was paralyzed beneath the Sexta; dazed, confused, and worried.

**End of Chapter Eleven: Ah, finally the lemons begin! Took me long enough, but I wanted to get it right. Obviously the conclusion will be in the next chapter. :P**

**Next Chapter: Surprise! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Marked as His

**A/N:** God, I am terrible! I completely threw this story aside for so long and every time I try to work on it again, I end up with nothing…Not to mention that when I actually had time to write this over Spring Break I lost my flash drive that has all of my fanfiction crap on it. Of course the stupid flash drive is still MIA, so I have rewritten the next few chapters from memory and a little bit of handwritten work…

Anyway, enough excuses. Here's the next chapter! Should have the next one up tomorrow. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy or Bleach characters or terms.

**WARNING: ** This chapter contains mature sexual content, borderline rape. So if that's not your cup of tea don't read. Or at least skip the first half! Otherwise, enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: Marked as His**

She was paralyzed, frozen in worry and fear. The soft creaks of bone straining under the immense pressure of her grip filled Riku's ears. Grimmjow's breath was heavy and animalistic, sending shivers of dread down Riku's spine.

"Stop!" Kioku shouted desperately, as if the Espada could actually hear her cries.

Riku loosened her grip, not about to break the man's arm without giving him a fair chance to back away. Grimmjow gleefully took the opportunity to pin Riku's arms above her head with a sharp tug. Riku let out a small cry, sending Kioku away in defeat and terror as she faded with a shudder.

"Hey!" Riku hollered, her shaking voice betraying the control she wanted to portray. "Are you even listening to me?"

There was silence. Silence so quiet Riku could have thought she had gone deaf.

"Grimmjow!" she roared as powerfully as she could.

Grimmjow just growled and pressed his lips to Riku's roughly. He forced his tongue between her slightly parted lips. And by the time Grimmjow broke the kiss, Riku knew her lips would be bruised and swollen. Riku gasped for air, unable to fill her lungs enough to say a word. She cringed when Grimmjow ripped her hakama off, then losing the little bit of air she had managed to gather. She pushed against Grimmjow as hard as she could, managing to flip him over onto his back beside her. She could hear the sharp crack of ribs shattering, but Grimmjow seemed unfazed. Riku tried to scurry away, but he grabbed the closet limb he could, dragging her back by her leg. He loosened the tie on his own hakama, still holding on to Riku by the waist as she thrashed about.

"If this is supposed to be some kind of sick hazing joke, I am not laughing!" Riku hollered, swatting Grimmjow's hand away from her hip.

Grimmjow snatched Riku's hand, holding it in an almost comforting grip. He placed her trembling hand to his chest. Riku stared in confusion as she was forced to feel Grimmjow's steady heartbeat. It was hardly the rhythm of a fierce, adrenaline crazed heart. Whatever was going through the Espada's mind, was under complete control. Grimmjow lifted Riku's hand and licked her fingers sensually causing Riku to shudder. He leaned down to kiss her again when he felt the girl relax and cease her struggling. He littered Riku's face and neck with kisses and nips. As soon as the small smile of pleasure crossed Riku's lips, Grimmjow bit down extremely hard near her collarbone and wordlessly shoved his already swollen cock into his prize.

"Aaargh!" Riku couldn't help but scream in agony as she felt herself stretching and tearing against the intrusion.

Grimmjow greedily lapped up the blood from his bite and put a hand over Riku's mouth to muffle her screams. Riku's eyes rolled back slightly, filling with pained tears. Grimmjow's warm saliva against the wound numbed some of her pain, but not enough to heal her anger. She bit Grimmjow's hand with enough force to draw blood. Instead of the angry retaliation she expected, Grimmjow simply began to move inside of her ignoring her cries and strings of curses. He smirked when he eventually earned a strangled moan from the writhing girl. With one last particularly hard thrust, Grimmjow came violently; Riku seeing stars. He slid out of Riku's body with an exhausted grunt before passing out beside her, an arm still slung across her. Riku, long since out of strength, fell into unconsciousness.

x X x

Riku woke up first, snapping forward in confusion and a strong urge to pee. She gritted her teeth against the flaming pain in her stomach and lower back. She peered down, noticing first the completely formed hole in the lower left of her abdomen. Second, she grimaced at the sheets stained with blood and god knows what other fluids. Now becoming more apparent than the pain below, Riku felt a severe stinging on her neck. She groaned in pain, but noticed that she felt unusually refreshed and powerful. Her noise stirred Grimmjow from his heavy sleep. He sat up with a stretch and a yawn, unaware that he was in bed with the raven haired girl.

"Good morning," Riku growled viciously.

Grimmjow snapped upright, almost jumping out of his skin. Noticing his nakedness, he quickly covered himself, blushing angrily.

"What are you doing here!?" he hollered, speaking for the first time since the ordeal began. "I thought I told you to go away!"

"I thought you were hurt!" Riku hollered back, now covering herself as well. A deep shade of red covered both of their faces, creeping down to their necks. "You had a terrible fever!"

Grimmjow growled, sounding more like himself every second, "You stupid girl!"

"At least you're back to normal," Riku huffed.

"I was completely fine last night,' he grumbled. "You on the other hand, should've just left me alone! All of you girls walking around in heat without a care in the fucking world!"

Riku giggled and snorted holding back her laughter, "What, like dogs?"

Grimmjow scowled, "Hollow's go through a mating cycle. Didn't anyone tell you!?"

Riku thought back to her brief conversations with Szayel and Harribel and blushed even more in embarrassment.

Grimmjow wiped a hand down his face, settling his gaze on the soiled sheets and eventually up to Riku's neck.

"I bit you!?" he shouted. "You let me bite you!?"

Riku stared, dumbfounded. "What was I supposed to do!? You had me pinned like a rat! Not to mention I had already fractured your wrist and broken a few of your ribs trying to escape!" she screamed angrily. "Did you want me to kill you!?"

"Damnit!" Grimmjow groaned, jumping off the bed.

He quickly pulled his previously discarded hakama back around his waist. Riku did the same as Grimmjow ripped off the bedding and stuffed them into a nearby hamper. Grimmjow paced about making the surrounding air heavy and dark. Riku sighed sympathetically.

"Look," she began, calming her voice. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't angry, or tired, or in a little bit of pain. But I'm actually feeling okay. If I had really wanted to, I could've stopped you and let you live with a few extra broken bones. You don't need to act so guilty."

"Guilty!? I'm not going through some petty moral crisis!" Grimmjow hollered. "I just fucked some girl I barely know and got her pregnant! My reputation is completely ruined!"

"Excuse me?" Riku questioned sharply. "Pregnant?"

Grimmjow pointed to the spot on Riku's neck as she covered it with her hand unconsciously.

"The markings on your neck," he explained. "They only appear when mating is successful."

Riku zipped her top up further, trying to hide the bite. She sat on the edge of the now bare bed, speechless and feeling naïve and humiliated. Grimmjow's expression softened and he pulled the girl to her feet.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped," he mumbled. "We'll just go see Szayel and get you checked out…"

Riku cocked a brow at the sweet but unexpected apology.

Grimmjow blushed again, "What!? You want me to drag you there?"

Grimmjow hefted Riku onto his shoulder, holding her tightly. He headed for the door, hoping to get to the lab before anyone else woke up for the day.

"Hey! I can walk!" Riku grumbled. "Put me down!"

"And if I say no?" Grimmjow retorted, with a smug grin.

Riku struggled violently against the grip, "Ugh! You are such a bastard! Put me down!"

Grimmjow ignored the thrashing girl and continued down the empty halls.

x X x

"Well, the marks don't lie," Szayel began.

The scientist was prodding Riku's neck, inspecting it thoroughly. He wrote down a few things on his paperwork and pulled up some photos he had taken of the bite. He pulled out more paperwork from nearby and flipped through the notes.

"And?" Riku questioned, watching the man wander around the lab.

"See this?" he said as he pulled down his shirt collar.

Szayel had a similar mark on his neck, only his looked old and faded. Grimmjow lost his previously stoic composer and chuckled, looking away from the pair.

"Each one is different based on the different mating circumstances," Szayel explained. "Number of cubs in the litter being one of those factors."

Riku grinned at the terminology with a muffled giggle, but said nothing.

Szayel looked up from the notes with a genuine smile, "Congratulations. You've got quintuplets on the way."

**End of Chapter Twelve: Sorry if I made Grimmjow an ass, but I just couldn't picture their first sexual encounter being all unicorns and rainbows! Lol. I promise I won't be writing them like that again. Hope you had fun anyway! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Best Day

A/N: So, this will be a rather tame chapter. Pretty long but not too much information, just Grimmjow and Riku exploring their new relationship. Bonding stuff really…

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy or Bleach characters or terms.

**Chapter Thirteen: The Best Day**

Riku blinked furiously, on the brink of fainting. "Quintuplets…like five…?"

"Like five…" Szayel repeated, going back to his notes.

Grimmjow let loose an unusual smile and grabbed Riku's arm. He dragged the baffled girl out of the room. Szayel shrugged and began to record all of the new data he had just collected.

"What the hell!?" Riku hollered, pulling her arm away and stumbling backward a little. "What are you doing?"

"Did you hear that?" Grimmjow asked rhetorically. "Five cubs! Five!"

Riku couldn't contain her laughter this time and grabbed Grimmjow's arm back in a hug. Grimmjow flinched uncomfortably, his smile fading.

"You're excited!" Riku accused, poking Grimmjow's chest with her free hand.

Grimmjow huffed and turned his head away, "So what?"

Riku's smile grew and she held onto Grimmjow's arm tighter.

"But if we're going to be mates, it'll be by my rules," Grimmjow growled. "And the first rule is no clinging."

Grimmjow peeled his arm from Riku's grip.

"Fine," Riku agreed, putting her hands behind her back.

Grimmjow growled in annoyance and began to walk toward the dining hall. He growled again more viciously when Riku turned toward her own room, causing her to pause mid step.

"I'd advise you not to leave my side," he snapped.

"Why?" Riku snapped back.

"Your scent's gonna be crawling all over Hueco Mundo. It's not safe to wander alone."

Riku followed closely with furrowed brows and a frown.

x X x

"It seems that all of the Arrancar have retreated back to Hueco Mundo," Mayuri exclaimed, his eyes bouncing around his many computer screens.

"How much time do we have before they return?" Jushiro asked, leaning into the screen closest to him.

Mayuri shrugged, "It was said we have until winter…We can only hope no more moves will be made until such…"

Jushiro sighed heavily and wandered out of the room. The barracks were struck by an awkward stillness. Soul Reapers aimlessly wandered about, with their zanpakuto at the ready. Jushiro continued down the wooden walkways to his own barracks, stopping at a nearby training ground. A group of people were there preparing themselves for Aizen's assault. The three girls, Rukia, Orihime, and Tifa, were working tirelessly. Both Rukia and Orihime trying to improve their skills as well as teach their new companion all they could manage. Jushiro studied the mysterious girl with a smile. She was already quite talented, and fast too. These strangers could turn out to be quite the asset. On the other side of the large dirt field sat Reno and Cloud as well as an unranked Soul Reaper. Each one was shining with a layer of sweat as they tried to catch their breath. Jushiro admired their enthusiasm and took a seat in the grass, overlooking the field. His two third seat officers quickly approached with some tea. Jushiro took it graciously and the two left, jostling each other along the way.

"I hope we're ready on time," Jushiro sighed quietly.

x X x

When Grimmjow and Riku arrived in the dining hall, everything stopped and became silent. Riku could hear a piece of silverware drop to the floor on the far end of the hall. Every eye in the room was on Riku. Some were smiling, albeit smugly, and the others turned away in nervous fear. Riku shuffled a little closer to Grimmjow, which caused the larger man to grin.

"Why is everyone starting like that?" she whispered.

"Probably because I've never chosen to have a mate before," Grimmjow said nonchalantly, taking his seat at the Espadas' table.

Riku hurried to her seat as well, eager to escape the eyes of the other Arrancar. Still, the Espada already at the table continued to stare. Riku shrunk in her seat. Across the table, Harribel was sitting with her arms crossed. Riku felt as if she were smirking underneath the white fabric.

"You can handle him, eh?" she snickered.

Riku blushed and sunk down further. She zipped her top up as far as it would go, hiding the bite as successfully as she could. Riku looked beside her, noticing that the seat next to her was empty.

"Where's Ulquiorra?" she said, trying to get the subject off of last night.

"On a mission I think," Stark mumbled with a yawn.

"_No more bodyguard then?" _Riku thought happily.

She grinned and sipped some of the tea that was placed before her. The Espada all seemed to be in a good mood at least.

"So, how'd you manage to get inside that guy's pants?" Nnoitorra spoke up with a grin.

Riku spit the mouthful of tea over the table, now blushing furiously. Grimmjow stopped mid-bite, glaring at the other Espada angrily.

"None of yer damn business!" Grimmjow growled.

"I'm actually quite curious as well…" Szayel said with a grin, his hands folded under his chin.

"Yeah, Grimmjow's always locked in his room this time of year," Nnoitorra added.

Riku was embarrassed into silence. Grimmjow turned a little pink.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Grimmjow snapped, going back to his food.

"Come on. How did she even manage to get into your room?" Harribel asked.

"She broke the damn door down okay!?" Grimmjow hollered. "I was safely locked away for the night!"

Nnoitorra burst into laughter, "You can't even control your own mating cycle!? What an animal!"

"You know what, I wasn't really hungry anyway," Grimmjow mumbled, standing up.

Grimmjow grabbed Riku's arm and dragged her out of the room once again. The Espada left at the table continued to gossip and laugh amongst themselves. Grimmjow was quick to leave Las Noches and find his usual spot outside. He let go of Riku and sat down with a loud thump.

"There goes my chances of spending the season in peace and quiet," he groaned.

Riku grinned apologetically, gazing into the desert. Quite a few hollows were gathered in the distance. She tapped Grimmjow's shoulder and pointed at the group.

"How about we go blow off some steam?" Riku suggested, grabbing her zanpakuto.

"Those hollows?" Grimmjow questioned. "You know those are Adjuchas right?"

"So?" Riku replied, cracking her neck.

"So? You're carrying five cubs…"

"For what, like 12 hours?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Fine."

The two pulled out their zanpakuto eagerly.

"How about a little contest?" Riku suggested. "Most kills out of the five wins."

"Fine by me…" Grimmjow said, as the approached the hollows.

The Adjuchas growled at the invaders.

"What do you want?" one of them asked. Their voices barely understandable beneath the snarls and growls.

Grimmjow and Riku smiled at each other and jumped the unsuspecting hollows. Two of the Adjuchas quickly fell beneath Grimmjow's blade. He stood atop the corpses triumphantly.

"That's two for me!" he hollered toward Riku.

"Oh, so we're tied then?" Riku answered.

Grimmjow spotted Riku not too far away. She was holding one of the hollows by the head in one hand and a torn arm in the other. Grimmjow stared at her in surprise.

"Sei! Kioku Dokusha!" she cried.

Riku's zanpakuto split into its three parts. She threw the dagger at the remaining hollow, hitting it in the arm. She pulled the chain sharply, sending the dagger flying back. It whirled past Grimmjow so fast that his hair was tousled by it. The hollow fell to its knees, grabbing his arm as poison began to seep through his skin. Riku jumped past the dazed Grimmjow, the katana in her hand. She cut the hollow's leg nearly off, while kicking the buster sword toward its chest. The massive sword pierced the hollow through the middle, killing it almost instantly. Riku hopped to the ground proudly, sheathing her zanpakuto. She pranced up to Grimmjow and swatted his mouth shut.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a girl," she said, her hands at her hips.

"You just destroyed three Adjuchas…by yourself," Grimmjow exclaimed. "Two without your sword released…"

Riku grinned arrogantly. Grimmjow gazed at the woman before, suddenly struck with the same feeling from before. The same feeling he felt during those dreams he had tried to forget. He suddenly pulled Riku close and kissed her passionately. Riku felt as if her body were on fire. Thought they had only truly been together for a couple of weeks, it felt as if they had known each other forever.

"What was that for?" Riku asked, putting a hand to Grimmjow's forehead. "Are you running another fever?"

"No, I'm fine…" Grimmjow grumbled, a little pink in the cheeks again. "I just thought that you might not be that bad of a mate after all…"

"Not the greatest compliment that I've ever gotten…but I'll take it," Riku said, grabbing Grimmjow by the arm happily.

In the awkward silence that followed, Riku quickly let go.

"Sorry, no clinging. I forgot," she apologized.

Grimmjow began to walk back toward Las Noches, smiling slightly. He extended his hand and held it open.

"Never mind that. I don't really mind," he said.

Riku took the open hand, walking back to the castle with him. They walked hand-in-hand back to the halls, ignoring the staring Arrancar.

x X x

"Did you hear that the new girl tamed the king?" A lower ranking Arrancar mumbled.

Tenshi was nearby the group and curiously walked up beside them. One thing Las Noches definitely wasn't short of was fast traveling news and rumors.

"Really?" Tenshi asked, hopping into the conversation.

"Yeah. Who would have thought anyone could pin him down," a second Arrancar replied.

"Didn't you see their fight when the girl first arrived?" said the third.

Tenshi and the others nodded.

"She's no pushover," the third continued.

"She might be powerful, but Grimmjow's never once been interested in mating," the first mentioned.

"Not in all the years he's been in Hueco Mundo," the second added.

"Do you know what changed his mind?" Tenshi asked.

The Arrancar shook their heads and the conversation went cold.

Tenshi waved at the group as she turned around.

"I should tell Aizen…" she thought.

Tenshi sighed and headed back toward Aizen's hall.

x X x

"You can let go if you want," Riku said, growing increasingly embarrassed.

Grimmjow held on tightly as the other Arrancar began to harvest their new gossip. Grimmjow continued to smile, beginning to creep Riku out.

"Well, I don't want to," Grimmjow answered. "Why should I be ashamed of walking with my mate?"

"It's not that…I just…Aren't you worried about your reputation?" she wondered.

Grimmjow silenced, still smiling. Riku smiled back, she knew she would remember this day forever. No worries, just have a good time with someone special. It was undoubtedly the best day she had ever had in Las Noches.

A timid Arrancar approached the two, shivering quite noticeably.

"Can we help you?" Riku asked with a smile.

The Arrancar shuffled back, "Aizen-sama would like to see Grimmjow immediately…"

Grimmjow growled, startling the Arrancar.

"Don't wander too far while I'm gone," Grimmjow said, storming off.

Riku watched Grimmjow leave, instantly feeling more vulnerable. She turned her attention to the trembling Arrancar. He had shaggy copper colored hair and a mask that looked like a horned cat's ear on the left side of his head. She smiled.

"I think I've seen you before," she began. "You help me with my meals in the dining hall right?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"I'm Riku," she said, holding out her hand.

The Arrancar bowed respectfully," I'm Shuya Tiago."

Riku pulled back her hand, still smiling. The small Arrancar began to leave, head fixed downward. Riku grabbed his arm, unintentionally startling him again.

"I'm sorry," she said, letting go. "I just figured since I have spare time now and I can't go anywhere alone…"

The Arrancar finally looked up, though he still trembled.

"Maybe you could show me around."

The Arrancar cocked a brow.

"You see, I haven't had much time or freedom to wander. I feel trapped on one side of Las Noches…"

"It would be my honor," Shuya stuttered, sensing the girl's loneliness.

"The honor is all mine," Riku repeated.

Shuya finally smiled.

x X x

Grimmjow stomped into Aizen's hall, impatient and eager to get this conversation over with quickly. Aizen grinned eerily as Grimmjow walked into the room. Gin, Tosen, and Tenshi were nearby as usual.

"What do you want now?" Grimmjow questioned, glaring at Tosen. "…Aizen-sama…"

Aizen continued to grin, "After some careful consideration, your punishment for invading the world of the living without permission has been decided."

End of Chapter Thirteen: Pretty long chapter this time. Starting to get Grimmjow out of his shell so to speak. The next chapter is going to be a little brutal so be warned! I'll also be getting back to the Bleach storyline, which means I have more research to do to get all the lines right… -_-

Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon. But with my track record, I'm not going to promise anything! Hope you enjoyed the chapter that was actually posted on time!


End file.
